Ce qu'on ne m'a jamais dit
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Son frère était tout pour lui mais arriver à un moment, il devait se poser des questions mais lesquelles ? Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ce qu'on ne m'a jamais dit

Pairing:Dean/Sam

Rated : M

Genre : Drama/Romance/Semi-UA

Warning : Wincest

Disclaimer:Supernatural ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Merci d'avoir répondu présent, monsieur Winchester'' dit une dame en lui indiquant de s'asseoir. En la regardant bien, elle avait peut-être une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Il pouvait entendre son fort accent italien, c'était agréable. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour qu'il s'assoie en faisant de même.

\- Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis ici, madame !''dit-il en regardant la pièce, c'était spacieux, il y avait un bureau, deux chaises une en face de l'autre, une grande armoire, une fenêtre qui permettait le soleil de pénétrer l'endroit en illuminant l'ensemble.

\- Je comprends...

\- Je suis venu ici à cause de mon petit frère.

\- Oui, Dean si je peux me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom'' dit-elle en le regardant, il l'accorda d'un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne poursuive,- comme vous savez, ça fait deux ans que votre frère suit un aide psychiatrique depuis son adolescence.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je ne sais déjà, pourquoi je suis vraiment ici ?'' il voulait tout simplement des réponses et pour tout dire il détestait les psychiatres en général, il faisait ça tout simplement pour son petit frère. Elle lui sourit, elle avait le même sourire que sa mère.

\- Sam Winchester est un vrai mystère à lui tout seul'' Dean sourit en entendant ces mots, il n'allait pas la contredire, elle le remarqua,- depuis deux ans, je le suis, mais je sais que je suis toujours dans les bases avec lui. Il n'a pas voulu dire grand-chose depuis cet accident.

\- Je comprends'' dit le brun avant de continuer,- Sammy est plus ouvert avec moi que n'importe qui d'autre même s'il m'énerve, je l'écoute lorsqu'il a besoin de parler de sentiments quelconques avec moi.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau en notant quelque chose dans son calepin.

\- Votre petit frère parle beaucoup de vous dans nos séances, il aime tellement parler de vous qu'il en oublie sa propre existence.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?'' elle fit non de la tête,- Sammy est comme ça, c'est tout...

Le silence revint alors qu'elle nota encore d'autres choses dans son calepin d'un air sérieux. Elle écrivait et Dean voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il aimait être au courant lorsque quelqu'un griffonnait sur lui et son cadet.

\- Non bien sûr,'' elle reposa le stylo en voyant que cela perturbait Dean. Elle déduit qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle devait aider les deux frères à aller de l'avant,- commençons, voulez-vous bien ?

Il hocha la tête, ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Vos parents vous manquent ?

\- Bien sûr, notre mère est morte lorsque j'avais quatre ans et mon frère quelques jours,'' elle nota quelques trucs tout en l'écoutant,- mon père est mort lors d'une chasse. Notre vie a toujours été bordélique, compliquée.

\- Donc on peut dire que vous avez élevé votre frère tout seul.

\- Bien sûr et je suis fier. Vous savez j'adore mon père, mais il y a quelques années, j'ai ouvert les yeux après sa mort. John, c'est le nom de notre père, il a été bouleversé par la mort de notre mère. Il a été incapable de s'occuper de nous correctement. Il ne gagnera pas la médaille du meilleur père de l'année, mais il était censé nous protéger du danger.

Elle continua à noter. Elle regarda Dean, il était un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant et conscient, voir même très conscient de son pouvoir de séduction et de son succès auprès de la gente féminine et il en use et en abuse et possède un corps élancé et incroyablement bien fait.

\- Je peux vous posez une question, doc ? Demanda Dean en la regardant, il avait ce sourire qui faisait craquer n'importe qui.

\- Oui, allez-y…

\- Vous savez comment je m'appelle et je ne sais pas le vôtre…

Ses yeux riaient, elle voyait bien. Il était malin et plein de vie. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de personne qui prenait la vie comme elle venait sans trop se prendre la tête.

\- Alessandra…

\- Voilà maintenant, on est quitte'' finissait-il amusé. Elle lui sourit avant de continuer :

\- Dites-moi monsieur Winchester'' elle donna un peu le ton,- décrivez votre relation avec votre petit frère ?

Il se réfugia en lui, il n'aimait pas parler avec les autres surtout lorsque tout tournait autour de son cadet. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le faire dire ces choses embarrassantes. Il était vraiment obligé pour le coup.

\- J'en sais rien, on s'entend bien…parfois il y a des disputes comme n'importe quelle autre famille.

\- Racontez-moi votre enfance…

\- C'est long et mon frère l'a déjà fait non..

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de voir aussi de votre point de vue. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, votre petit frère a une vraie admiration pour vous. Je peux vous dire quelque chose que j'ai déjà déduit qui saute aux yeux,' il hocha la tête,- vous êtes fusionnel.

\- C'est un mot que tout le monde nous dit, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. On a grandi ensemble. J'ai appris à devenir un adulte avant l'heure. Je suis devenu une mère, un ami même un père durant toute sa vie. Je suis devenu sa famille tout comme il est devenu la mienne. On a été seul et j'ai pris ma responsabilité très à cœur.

Elle nota quelques mots par ici et par là avant de parler :

\- Je vois… voulez-vous me raconter la naissance de votre frère.

\- Bien sûr'' il avait un sourire radieux comme elle n'avait jamais vu avant qu'il ne rentre dans cette salle.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer ce jour tellement important. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère ramener son petit frère à la maison. De ses yeux d'enfant, il ne voyait que des formes qui se mouvaient dans les bras de sa mère. Il vit des minuscules pieds qui se balançaient doucement de haut en bas. Des mains qui sortaient et qui agrippaient le nez de sa mère.

\- Dean, approche'' dit sa mère faiblement pour ne pas effrayer le nouveau-né. Il fit ce qu'elle demanda alors que son père mettait les affaires dans la chambre de son frère. Il s'assit timidement à côté et regarda sa maman avec des yeux innocents,- je te présente Samuel Winchester'' continua-t-elle en baissant le bébé au niveau de l'aîné.

\- Mmm...'' Dean resta stupéfait de la forme que sa mère tenait dans ses bras,- il est tellement petit maman. Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas les yeux ?'' le bébé remua un peu dans le bras de sa mère,- pourquoi il est tout rouge, c'est...c'est moche. Il va rester comme ça ?!

Sa mère sourit par les questions de son fils. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans le regard de Mary.

\- Non chéri, il ne va pas rester tout rouge. Toi aussi tu as été comme ça mais regarde-toi maintenant'' Dean regarda ce que sa mère voulait dire avant de sourire de toute ses dents,- il va grandir aussi et peut-être même te dépasser.

\- Alors là ! Pas question, je suis son grand fère…

\- Non chéri, grand frère'' il répéta ce que sa mère lui dit.

\- Grand frère...maman.

-Oui !

\- Je peux le tenir ?!

\- Bien sûr…

Elle le déposa dans les bras de son fils tout en l'indiquant de bien tenir sa tête parce que c'était la partie la plus lourde du corps. Dean referma ses deux petits bras autour de Sam.

\- Je vais l'appeler, Sammy'' dit-il tout fier.

\- C'est joli comme surnom…

\- On va jouer lui et moi, on va courir…'' Mary parla calmement en interrompant la frénésie de son fils.

\- Oui lorsqu'il sera grand.

\- Je dois attendre tout ce temps'' elle hocha la tête d'amusement. Son fils se pencha pour embrasser le front de son petit frère.

\- Sa peau est toute douce maman'' dit-il avant que le cadet ne lève la main pour toucher la joue droite de Dean,- tu vas voir Sammy, je vais être le meilleur grand frère du monde.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, fils'' dit John en rentrant dans le salon.

\- Il a des jolis yeux, des mains toutes petites, et sa peau est toute douce, papa'' raconta Dean à son père qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

\- À bon'' dit-il en regardant son fils content,- alors où est passé le Dean qui ne voulait pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles papa,'' dit Dean en regardant intensément son cadet dans les yeux. Le petit lui fit un micro sourire,- c'est toi et moi, Sammy'' murmura-t-il pour pas que les parents ne l'entendent. Il prit sa petite main potelée pour l'embrasser avant de le donner à sa mère.

\- Je peux venir avec toi maman'' dit son fils.

\- Bien sûr, on va lui donner un bain'' dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait avec l'aide de son mari. Dean sauta du canapé, car il ne touchait pas encore le sol. Il était tellement petit mais plus grand que la lampe à côté de lui. Après le bain de son cadet, elle vit sa mère le nettoyer et l'habiller.

\- Ses vêtements sentent bon, maman'' dit-il en humant le petit Sammy. Elle sourit :

\- Il vient tout juste de prendre un bain Dean…

Il vit Sam qui fermait et ouvrait ses yeux doucement tandis que sa mère rangeait les vêtements sales. Il fixa son petit frère comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Il le regarda encore et encore, en le touchant de temps en temps. Il ne voulait pas le salir, il venait tout juste de prendre un bain chaud. Lorsqu'enfin son cadet ferma les yeux, Dean embrassa son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- M'ma'' dit Dean doucement,- il s'est endormi, je vais prendre maintenant ma douche.

\- D'accord, chéri...Dean.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser'' sa voix semblait amusée. Son fils était obnubilé par son cadet. Dean fit quelques pas vers elle et Mary prit son fils dans ses bras,- on se retrouve en bas.

\- Oui

Dean rentra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit l'eau et laissa remplir la baignoire alors qu'il se déshabillait. Il rentra en coupant l'eau. Même pas quelques heures, il tenait enfin son petit frère dans ses bras. Cet être minuscule et si fragile à la fois. C'était lui l'aîné maintenant, il avait hâte de voir son Sammy grandir à ses côtés, le voir pleurer, le voir rire, le voir faire des bêtises comme il faisait.

Il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et partit de la salle pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il mit ses vêtements avant d'aller dîner avec le reste de la famille. Il était assez grand pour faire beaucoup de chose. Ses parents lui faisait confiance. Sa mère était douce, toujours un sourire pour lui mais aussi autoritaire mais tout en restant en douceur alors que son père était tout le contraire.

Il entendit ses parents rigoler en bas. Il trouva son père dans la cuisine qui aidait sa mère à cuisiner.

\- Te voilà, Dean'' dit sa mère en se retournant après avoir entendu du bruit,- le dîner va bientôt être servi. Tu peux aller regarder la télé, on t'appellera.

Il hocha la tête et partit dans le salon. Il y avait un canapé avec une télévision dans le regard d'un enfant trop curieux. Il regarda quelques cartoons avant que son père ne vint le chercher. Ils s'installèrent lorsque le baby phone émit un bruit.

\- J'y vais'' dit John.

\- Sammy est réveillé.

Mary regarda son fils.

\- Tu avais hâte qu'il se réveille'' il hocha tout simplement la tête. Il se précipita sur son père mais s'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Son père lui donna son petit frère.

\- Alors, Sammy. Tu n'as pas trop dormi, mais ton grand frère est content, tu sais...'' dit-il en venant vers sa mère qui le prit le cadet dans ses bras, embrassa son front et le mit dans le lit en forme d'ovale de couleur crème qui était soutenu par des pieds en bois.

Ils étaient une famille heureuse qui allait construire un avenir ensemble. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble alors qu'ils entendaient juste les gazouillis du petit dernier avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Dean avait dit bonne nuit à son frère avant que sa mère ne vint le border en l'embrassant sur le front. Il prit quelques minutes pour s'endormir au son de la voix de sa mère qui chantait une berceuse.

Au fin fond de son rêve, il entendit son père crier ainsi que Sammy pleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux en voyant la maison en flamme. Il sortir vite de son lit pour rejoindre celle de ses parents mais fut arrêté par son père qui lui donna son petit frère.

\- Cours aussi vite que tu peux, Dean'' dit son père alors que dans une couverture bleue se tenait son Sammy. Il fit ce qu'il demanda et se retrouva dehors en voyant les flammes ravager leur maison.

\- Chut, Sammy. Ne pleure pas'' murmura-t-il pour le consoler. Il bougea doucement de gauche à droite pour essayer de le calmer. Son père était venu quelques minutes après en le prenant dans ses bras et il savait que depuis ce jour-là son petit frère ne connaîtra jamais leur mère.

Il savait maintenant qu'il devait grandir au plus vite pour son petit frère. Ce monde vaste avait pris sa mère, personne ne prendrait son cadet. Alors que les pompiers et policiers arrivaient, Dean était assit sur la pelouse toujours Sammy dans ses bras en état de choc alors que son père regardait la fumée s'échapper de la maison.

Ils étaient couverts de cendres. Dean eut une réaction violente quand un monsieur était venu reprendre son frère. Il l'avait frappé pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de cet être si fragile alors qu'il dormait enfin. Après quelques minutes, ils avaient réussi à séparer les deux frères alors que Dean criait que s'ils faisaient du mal à son cadet, il allait les tuer.

Il regarda son père qui n'était même plus là. Il était mort de l'intérieur lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire dorénavant.

'' _Protéger, Sammy. C'était son devoir_ '' pensa-t-il.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Pourtant, Dean vous n'aviez que quatre ans'' dit Alessandra.

\- Je sais mais, en regardant mon père je l'ai su. Sammy devait être meilleur que nous. L'élever n'a pas été facile. J'avais besoin que ma mère soit là pour donner un coup de main, mais elle n'était pas là alors je devais compter que sur moi-même.

\- Et votre père ?!

Il ricana.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il était mort de l'intérieur lorsque sa femme fut morte'' il respira avant de continuer, il omit que c'était un démon aux yeux jeunes qui avait tué sa mère,- mais il a aidé en nous donnant de l'argent jusqu'à ce que je fus capable d'avoir aussi cette monnaie si précieuse dans ce monde pour s'occuper de mon petit frère.

Elle écouta tout en écrivant dans le calepin. Dean se sentait nerveux, il n'aimait pas être dans cette position si indésirée. Le silence fut interrompu par un appel venant du téléphone posé sur la table. Elle le prit et regarda le numéro avant de soupirer.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je prends cet appel'' demanda-t-elle par politesse.

\- Bien sûr que non…

Elle tourna le fauteuil et décrocha alors que Dean attendait, mais son regard se posa sur le calepin qui était juste là qui le narguait. Il voulait vérifier, il se pencha, l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« Passé difficile raconter par les deux frères. » Revoir le témoignage de Sam.

« Comportement violent à l'égard. »

« Vivent depuis toujours ensemble. »

« Fusionnels », conclus la version de Sam.

« Trouble de comportement » à voir.

Il rechigna un peu, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était trop protecteur envers son frère, il a toujours été et il le sera toujours. Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir un jeune adulte avant qu'il ne décide de le quitter. Il entendit Alessandra dire à quelqu'un de ré-planifier son agenda tout de suite. Elle était en colère d'être interrompu en plein séance.

Il reposa vite le calepin en le fermant alors que le fauteuil se retournait.

\- Désolée du dérangement mais parfois ma secrétaire ne sait vraiment pas faire son boulot'' dit-elle en se calmant,- donc reprenons où nous en étions. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix tout endosser ?

\- Je le devais, je le savais. Je voulais être présent pour lui…

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, mon père était incapable de voir au-delà de la mort de notre mère, je devais protéger Sammy. C'était mon devoir et c'est toujours mon devoir'' dit-il fermement en essayant de ne pas monter la voix. Il n'aimait pas lorsque quelqu'un touchait a quelque chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

\- Dites-moi avec vos mots l'enfance de Sam.

Il fronça les sourcils, il venait de le raconter.

\- Pour tout vous dire, un bébé c'est épuisant heureusement qu'on a eu Bobby.

\- Qui est-il ?

\- Un second père pour nous. Il a toujours été en désaccord avec John sur notre éducation'' il omit de dire sur la chasse aux créatures démoniaques,- c'est quelqu'un de très bien et comme nous, une tête de mule'' il rit en pensant des bons moments avec lui,- il m'attend après cette séance.

Elle le regarda, elle commençait à comprendre un peu Sam à travers son aîné.

\- Pour reprendre la conversation, Sam a été vraiment bruyant. C'était un bébé en pleine santé qui me faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il aimait pleurer surtout la nuit. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'occuper de lui après avoir lu beaucoup de livres parlant des bébés. Bobby m'aidait un peu lorsqu'on passait du temps chez lui alors que John allait chasser.

\- Votre père est un chasseur, ainsi que Bobby'' dit-elle, le brun hocha la tête. Elle écrit et écouta la suite.

\- Mon frère, à l'enfance, était quelqu'un de renfermé. Je ne me rendais pas encore compte que tout tournait autour de moi. J'étais son seul ami alors tout ce qu'on faisait, on le faisait à deux. À l'école, je n'aimais pas que les gens l'embêtent ou l'insultent ou le frappent. Je faisais en conséquence.

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je comprends, dites-moi, vous avez eu des amis pendant l'enfance.

\- Pas vraiment, je devais m'occuper de Sammy donc j'avais pas le temps pour tout ça,'' il murmura plus doucement.

Elle griffonna avec son stylo avant de poursuivre :

\- Merci beaucoup, d'avoir répondu à ces questions, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile venant de vous.

\- Ça vous pouvez le dire, je ne le fais que pour Sam'' sa voix était calme et sereine,- c'est terminé ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour d'autres séances'' dit-elle en prenant son carnet de rendez-vous.

\- Je ne sais si c'est…'' mais ferma sa bouche,- d'accord.

\- Je peux vous recevoir jeudi prochain si vous êtes disponible !

\- Pas de problème'' il se leva, Alessandra le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi venir alors que je sais que vous ne voulez pas être ici et que vous détester les psychologues ?'' elle parla doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- C'est Sam qui vous a dit que je déteste les psychologues, bien sûr. C'est lui qui m'a obligé à venir ici, je ne peux rien lui refuser lorsqu'il s'agit de réparer Sam pour ne plus qu'il se détruise.

Elle sourit pleine de compassion et dit :

\- Vous prenez bien soin de lui. À jeudi monsieur Winchester'' dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- À jeudi doc.

Son portable sonna lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment :

\- Allô..

\- Enfin, bouge tes fesses, on a besoin de toi…

\- J'arrive Bobby.

\- Je t'envoie les cordonnés.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dean courrait dans la maison de Bobby en cherchant son petit frère qui avait décidé de lui faire la tête encore une fois. Il monta pour le chercher en haut, Sammy était devenu un vrai démon depuis qu'il avait découvert que ses yeux de petit chiot abandonné lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Pauvre de Dean, il n'était pas immunisé contre ça loin de là. Il ouvrit quasi toutes les portes, il ne manquait que leur chambre. Sammy avait aujourd'hui quatre ans, c'était un jour spécial pour lui mais monsieur boudait. Il pouvait le comprendre, il souffrait le martyre. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus dans le cas de son cadet.

Une dent de lait lui faisait souffrir et Sam, lorsqu'il avait mal, il aimait faire savoir à tout personne qu'il souffrait. Un vrai petit ange en somme.

\- Sammy ouvre cette maudite porte, je sais que tu es là ! Cria-t-il en cherchant un moyen d'amadouer son frère.

-Non...aieuh'' pleura Sam.

\- Sammy, je t'en pris. Laisse-moi te l'enlever, tu vas voir, tu n'auras plus mal.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Ça fait mal, Dee'' dit-il derrière la porte, sa voix était étouffée,- et si tu la retires, je n'aurais plus de dent.

\- Sammy, moi aussi...je suis passé par là. Regarde-moi maintenant, j'ai toute mes dents. Tu auras des dents plus fortes.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Bien sûr, petit frère. Tu vas voir mais si tu ne veux pas l'enlever, comment tu pourras manger ton gâteau à la fraise'' Dean était en train de l'amadouer avec de la nourriture. Son cadet aimait le sucré.

\- C'est vrai, il y a un gâteau aux fraises?'' sa voix était toute petite lorsque Dean entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer donc il attendit qu'il l'ouvre lui-même.

\- Oui, Bobby est allé le chercher...alors je peux rentrer?

Dean attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la bouille de son petit frère apparaître derrière la porte.

\- D'accord mais ne me fais pas mal…

\- Je vais essayer'' Dean rentra en passant devant Sam,- mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans cette chambre, Sam ?

\- Rien'' il se tortilla mal à l'aise. L'aîné soupira avant de faire demi-tour,- tu vas où ?

\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau salée pour ta bouche'' Sam hocha la tête,- va dans la salle de bain et attends-moi.

\- Mmm''dit-il en frottant sa joue droite.

\- Tu vas voir, Sammy ? Bientôt, tu n'auras plus mal'' dit Dean en embrassant sa joue avant de partir. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller directement dans la cuisine.

\- Oh salut, Bobby.

\- Ah Dean te voilà alors comment se comporte ton idiot de frère ?

\- Il a enfin accepté de retirer cette maudite dent.

Bobby rit avant de déposer le gâteau au frigo.

\- Bon, gamin, j'ai appelé votre père, mais il ne pourra pas venir. Il chasse du côté de Burckitsville en Indiana.

\- Mmmh'' dit le brun en remplissant un verre d'eau, il prit le sel et l'ajouta,- génial, c'est Sam qui va être content. Bon je remonte pour faire pleurer la marmotte.

Bobby le regarda partir. Il était en train de voir ses garçons grandir à ses côtés alors que John ne faisait que chasser. Depuis quatre ans, il s'occupait d'eux comme un père. La première fois, il avait mit une bonne droite à John pour les avoir laissés avec lui mais maintenant pour rien au monde, il ne les laisserait s'en aller.

Dean avait maintenant huit ans. Il ne se comportait pas comme tous les autres enfants du quartier. Sa première préoccupation était son frère du matin jusqu'au soir. Il prenait très bien soin de son cadet, c'était un père avant un frère. Même s'il était là pour les aider, il savait que Sam rendait compte qu'à son aîné.

Tout ce qu'il faisait tournait autour de son cadet. Bobby pouvait noter les changements lorsque Dean était présent et lorsqu'il était absent. Sam devenait tout triste donc invivable. Il entendit un cri avant de partir en courant. Il monta les escaliers deux-à-deux. Ses enfants allaient le tuer un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit Bobby en rentrant en trombe dans la salle de bain. Il voyait Sam mettre une droite sur la joue de son frère.

\- Bobby'' le cadet avait les larmes aux yeux,- Dee, m'a fait mal. Méchant'' cria-t-il avant de courir vers l'adulte qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Sammy, je t'avais dit que ça allait faire mal.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sammy, crétin'' murmura-t-il en se calmant dans les bras de Bobby. Dean s'approcha doucement de son frère, il s'agenouilla et soupira :

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ce que j'ai dans la main'' il savait qu'il allait piquer la curiosité de son frère. Bobby sentit Sam se desserrer de lui pour se tourner vers son aîné. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda la main qui était fermée.

\- C'est quoi ?'' Sa voix était curieuse alors qu'il essaya d'ouvrir la main de son frère,- Bobby, dis à Dean d'ouvrir la main'' supplia le plus petit. L'adulte les regarda amusé, c'était toujours la même chanson.

\- Sammy, dis le mot magique et je pourrais l'ouvrir'' Dean passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de son cadet qui boudait.

\- S'il te plaît,'' dit-il, sa voix était toute petite.

Dean ouvrit la main et Sam vit une petite dent blanche avec des traces de sang.

\- C'est la mienne.

\- Oui…comment tu te sens ?

Il passa sa langue dans le trou entre ses deux dents.

\- Bien, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai plus mal'' dit-il tout souriant.

\- Alors qui avait raison ?!

\- Toiiiii'' dit-il en lui sautant dessus. Ils tombèrent au sol sous le regard de Bobby.

\- Bon moi je vous laisse, je vais préparer le repas.

Sam serra plus fort son frère.

\- Sam, tu veux m'étouffer.

\- Non…

\- Tant mieux, aller lève-toi. On va prendre une douche avant d'aller manger.

Le plus petit hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller. Dean prépara la baignoire, mit quelques canards que son cadet adorait avant de tourner vers lui.

\- Aller, viens'' il prit son frère dans ses bras et le déposa dans la baignoire.

\- C'est chaud'' il regarda un peu mieux et cria,- mes canards.

Dean sourit en voyant son frère s'émerveiller pour peu de chose.

\- Dee…

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

\- Tu as dit que j'étais interdit de bain avec toi, tu te rappelles.

\- Moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'' Sam fronça les sourcils,- ah oui parce que j'ai dit que je n'étais plus un bébé.

L'aîné hocha la tête mais fut très vite prit dans les yeux de son cadet. C'était quoi se pouvoir que son frère avait sur lui. Il se déshabilla, monta dans la baignoire pour se mettre derrière Sam. Il commença à lui laver les cheveux.

\- Tu penses que papa va venir à mon anniversaire, Dee…

\- Il a eu un empêchement, mais il t'envoie plein de cadeaux'' dit Dean en lavant ses cheveux. Sam continuait à jouer avec ses canards.

\- Donc, salut monsieur Dee et Sam'' dit son cadet en jouant avec les canards. Dean souriait, c'était tellement mignon. Son frère était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai casse tête mais tellement adorable qu'il fondait à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas lui dire non.

XOXOXOXOX

Le rire de Sam s'estompa alors qu'il soufflait ses bougies. Il n'y avait que Bobby et Dean dans cette fête mais le petit se sentait super heureux.

\- Alors, Sammy quels vœux as-tu fait ?'' demanda l'aîné.

\- J'ai pas fait, c'est grave...'' son cadet le regarda inquiet,- Dee, c'est grave ?

\- Non, Sam. C'est juste si tu veux quelque chose de plus'' dit l'aîné.

\- Ah, ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin.

\- Pourquoi ?'' Cette fois-ci c'était Bobby qui demanda.

\- Parce que je vous ai'' dit-il tout souriant. Dean le prit dans ses bras puis Bobby pour lui souhaiter bonne anniversaire,- Dee… je veux une grosse part.

\- Glouton…

Sam le frappa sur la jambe droite en le faisait crier. Dean ne fit rien, il laissa cette fois-ci l'insolence de son petit frère. C'était son anniversaire, il n'allait pas le faire pleurer quand même.

\- Alors, alors, alors'' dit-il tout excité en voyant Dean couper le gâteau. Il suivit les mouvements que son frère faisait, il avait l'eau à la bouche et Dean prenait tout son temps pour faire languir son cadet. Lorsqu'il lui tendit une part, il aurait juré que ses oreilles saignaient, il en était sûr tant le cri perçant de son frère fut fort même Bobby grimaça.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Dean faisait tout pour continuer de voir le sourire de son cadet alors qu'il n'y avait même pas deux minutes, il demandait pour leur père qui était aux abonnés absents. Et pourtant, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Sam était un enfant très compliqué pour les autres mais un livre ouvert pour son frère.

Le cadet était tellement enthousiasme qu'il renversa son verre de jus sur Dean alors que son frère, lui, faisait que de rigoler. Un petit ''oups'' se fit entendre avant qu'il ne commence à courir suivit de son aîné sous le regard désespéré de Bobby.

Il les laissa s'amuser alors qu'il nettoyait la table de tout ce désastre ambulant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'enfant, il les avait. Le bonheur de Bobby passait par eux, lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas bien lui aussi n'allait pas bien. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts.

Sam préférait embêter son frère au lieu de s'intéresser à ses cadeaux. Il les voyait courir autour du canapé. Sam était en train de s'épuiser alors que son frère était toujours en bonne forme.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas fait exprès'' plaida-t-il.

\- Je vais te croire'' il l'attrapa enfin en lui sautant dessus.

\- Et puis c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as fait beaucoup rigoler.

\- Je vais te punir'' son sourire était diabolique.

\- Noooon'' cria Sammy avant de rigoler, les mains de son frère le chatouillaient en le faisant pleurer de rire,- arrête, je t'en pris. Deeeeeeeee.

\- Non, pas question.

\- Bobby, au secours'' cria Sam alors qu'il essayait de sortir sous le corps de son grand frère.

\- Alors demande-moi pardon'' il continua à chatouiller son petit frère. Il était vraiment chatouilleux.

\- Pardon, pardon'' le brun s'arrêta et le cadet fut enfin capable de respirer normalement,- je suis fatigué.

\- Moi aussi'' il s'allongea à côté de Sam. Le plus petit se tourna sur le ventre pour voir son frère.

\- On va ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

Dean se leva et aida son cadet. Ils partirent chercher les cadeaux avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sam était impatient de les ouvrir. Il prit un avec des jolies couleurs rouge et doré.

\- Celui-là est de Bobby'' dit Dean en le voyant déchirer le pauvre papier. Sam se trouva avec une peluche.

\- C'est un panda, j'adore les pandas'' dit-il avant de crier à l'adulte qui était dans la cuisine,- Merci, Bobby.

Il ouvrit l'autre qui venait sûrement de son père. C'était un livre sur les animaux de la forêt qu'il adorait aussi, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Dean lui avait acheté deux cadeaux mais comme il ne voulait pas voir la mine déconfite de son frère, il le fit passer par leur père.

\- Alors celui-là est de toi'' dit Sam en prenant dans ses mains. Elle était plus grande que les autres. Vraiment très grande,- tu peux m'aider.

\- Bien sûr'' il s'agenouilla et l'aida à l'ouvrir. Le cri raisonna dans toute la maison. Sam avait devant lui une trottinette de couleur violette et rouge.

\- Merci'' dit il en lui sautant dessus. Dean referma ses mains sur ce corps petit,- merci...Dee.

\- De rien, Sammy.

\- J'en ai tellement parlé.

\- Oh oui, tu me harcelais, tu parlais mêmes dans tes rêves'' dit-il, mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Je vois qu'il a aimé le cadeau'' dit Bobby en s'asseyant à côté de Dean.

\- Oui, il ne me calcule même plus.

Les deux rigolèrent en voyant Sam tomber de la trottinette comme un débutant. Le cadet leurs tira la langue avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque Dean termina d'aider Bobby, il trouva Sam sur le canapé en train de dormir. Il soupira, il le prit dans ses bras et le monta à l'étage. Heureusement que son cadet était léger. Il arriva enfin dans leur chambre, il y avait deux lits mais le mit dans le sien. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien. Lorsque son cadet allait se réveiller dans la nuit, il le retrouvera ensuite le lendemain dans son lit.

Depuis tout bébé, Sam ne dormait qu'avec lui. Il avait essayé un jour de dormir séparés, mais ce jour-là sera à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère pleurer autant pendant toute la sainte journée et nuit. Il l'avait empêché de s'endormir et il avait gagné la place dans les bras de son aîné.

Depuis lors, ils ne dormaient qu'ensemble. Bobby ne disait rien parce qu'il comprenait le cadet. Il voulait juste avoir son frère pour lui tout seul. Sam était le monde de Dean et ça, le petit avait compris. Il empêchait son aîné de partir sans lui, de vouloir sortir qu'avec lui et le brun dans tout ça ne dira jamais rien. Il fera tout ce que Sammy dira.

Il déshabilla son frère et le mit en pyjama. Bobby avait apporté les cadeaux dans la chambre. L'adulte les avaient embrassés avant de leurs dire bonne nuit. Dean fit la même chose et s'allongea à côté de son cadet. Il le prit dans ses bras, la tête de Sam était sur son torse. En fait, ils ont toujours vécu dans leur bulle, c'était difficile d'y entrer ou de sortir.

Qu'importe qui a raison ou tort, Dean protégera son frère de tout le monde même de lui.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Revenons un peu sur son anniversaire,'' dit la psychiatre,- expliquez-moi votre démarche vis-à-vis de votre père.

Dean fronça les sourcils en cherchant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il étouffa un rire lorsqu'il comprit. Il frotta son cou signe de gêne avant de parler calmement :

\- Mon frère idolâtrait notre père et je n'allais pas briser son petit cœur quand même'' dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je comprends tout à fait mais vous avez continué jusqu'à l'âge où Sam commença à comprendre.

\- C'était mieux ainsi, il a vécu une enfance heureuse enfin quasi. Rien n'est parfait dans la vie,'' il soupira en grattant sa tête tout en cherchant ses mots,- je voulais juste lui donner du bonheur et si ça devait inclure un père qui était quasi absent alors pourquoi pas. Depuis que je l'ai eu dans mes bras, je ne veux faire que son bonheur.

Elle écrit quelques mots sur son calepin d'un air sérieux.

\- Dites-moi Dean, pourquoi à votre avis, votre frère ne supportait pas de dormir sans vous ? Jusqu'à quel âge, il a dormi avec vous ?

En y pensant de plus près, il trouvait ça malsain. Peut-être que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

\- Il a dormi avec moi jusqu'à ses douze ans et la raison principale, c'était ses cauchemars qui peuplaient ses rêves. Je sais qu'arrivé à un certain âge, on aurait dû dormir dans des lits séparés pour ne pas que tout devienne bizarre entre nous mais c'était impossible avec Sam.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours donné priorité à mon petit frère. Il passait devant tout le monde et s'il avait besoin de moi pourquoi j'aurais refusé.

Elle nota quelques phrases :

\- Mais le rôle du parent ce n'est pas de mettre des règles pour leur enfant.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait mais les appliquer est autre chose. C'est Sammy.

Elle sourit. Un vrai frère dévoué corps et âme. Elle comprenait cette fascination qu'avait Sam pour lui. Il le considérait comme un dieu qui avait ses faiblesses et ses forces.

\- Racontez-moi, un autre souvenir de votre choix.

\- Il y en a un où je lui en ai voulu à mort de ce qu'il avait fait.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean venait d'avoir quatorze ans lorsqu'ils étaient partis deux semaines faire du camping. Voir la nature comme disait Sammy âgé de dix ans. Il trouva son cadet accroupi près du feu au beau milieu de nulpart. Lui et Bobby étaient allés chercher du bois pour tenir toute la nuit. Sam avait beaucoup grandi, il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas le dépasser.

\- Sam, ne fait pas ça'' ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix grave de son frère,- non mais ça va pas la tête, essayer de mettre la main dans le feu, qui t'a appris ça, ah ?

Dean était furieux, il lui demanda de s'éloigner de ce maudit feu.

\- C'est un ami qui m'a dit d'essayer'' sa voix se faisait toute petite. L'aîné soupira.

\- Est-ce que si cet ami te demande de sauter, tu sauteras ?'' dit Dean, Sam fit non de la tête,- d'accord, ça me rassure. Sam, tu peux te faire très mal. N'écoute vraiment pas ce que ces crétins te demandent de faire. Tu peux te brûler. T'as vraiment pas conscience du danger'' termina-t-il en ne voyant pas les larmes de son frère qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il déposa le bois au sol, Bobby était resté là-bas pour chercher plus de bois. Il entra dans la tente pour chercher une couverture pour son idiot de frère. Il revenait vers son cadet lors qu'il entendit un reniflement venant de Sam. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

\- Sammy'' dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés mais le cadet tourna la tête vers la gauche en ne voulant pas que son aîné le voit comme ça,- pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleure pas'' s'indigna-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tu renifles du nez'' sa voix était amusée mais Sam ne le remarqua pas,- est-ce que parce que j'ai dit que tu étais un crétin ?!

Il regarda son cadet faire non de la tête mais ne le regardait pas.

\- Tu as dit quoi, parle un peu plus fort Sammy !

\- J'aime pas lorsque que tu parles comme ça.

\- Comment ?'' son frère se tourna enfin vers lui. Dans la lueur du feu, il vit les yeux rouges de son petit frère.

\- Je te déteste parce que tu me fais sentir comme un bébé, je déteste parce que…

\- Oui.

\- J'ai toujours l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas.

Dean était confus, il ne comprenait pas beaucoup le raisonnement de son petit frère. D'habitude, il pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert mais ces temps-ci, c'était devenu plus difficile.

\- Tu n'aimes pas lorsque je te parle sévèrement. Je suis obligé sinon tu aurais fait une bêtise, Sam'' dit-il en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour que son cadet puisse le regarder dans les yeux sans le fuir,- c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te gronder, c'est Bobby qui le fait plus, mais de temps en temps, il faut se rappeler que je suis l'aîné donc tu me dois obéissance.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé'' bouda-t-il. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Dean, un jour de ses neuf ans, avait voulu couper ses cheveux, c'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu. Son entre-jambe s'en souvient encore, c'était douloureux et atroce.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu me dois aussi le respect'' dit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Alors toi aussi.

\- Bien sûr pour la partie respect, petit frère'' il s'approcha plus de lui, leurs visages étaient qu'à quelques centimètres,- alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment parce que depuis Sioux Falls, tu boudes et c'est un record.

\- Je ne voulais pas venir'' dit-il furieux,- je souhaitais jouer avec mes amis. Pourquoi je dois toujours être avec toi ?

\- Tu ne veux plus de ton vieux frère, Sammy'' dit Dean tout triste sans l'être. Il voulait voir la réaction de Sam qui ne tarda pas.

\- Bien sûr que je te veux toujours, mais on allait jouer dans le parc et puis dormir chez un ami mais toi, tu as voulu m'emmener ici, ce n'est pas juste'' termina-t-il le souffle coupé.

\- Ok, ok désolé mais t'allait rester tout seul chez nous sans surveillance et ça c'était hors de question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé chez un ami ?'' il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le dire par son frère.

\- Sammy, Sammy… pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu resteras toujours avec moi où que j'aille jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'âge d'être seul.

\- Alors ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

\- Tu peux le dire'' dit-il en le lâchant,- je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne seras pas un adulte. Tu vas rester avec moi longtemps.

Sammy ne dit rien mais fut content d'entendre ces mots. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir où que ce soit loin de son aîné.

\- Bobby prend du temps'' dit Dean,- on va aller le chercher, ensemble.

\- Je pensais que tu allais me laisser ici tout seul.

\- Même pas en rêve, tu es un vrai danger à toi tout seul.

\- Hey'' dit-il alors qu'il suivait son frère qui commençait à appeler Bobby. Ils traversèrent la forêt en plein nuit, il tenait le cadet par la main pour ne pas le perdre. Il savait que quelque chose clochait et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas laissé Sam tout seul. Lorsqu'il avait ramené du bois au camp, il avait sentit quelque chose qui le regardait.

\- Aieuh.. '' murmura Sam en se faisait mal au pied sur un petit rocher,- tu peux marcher un peu plus doucement, Dee.

\- Désolé, Sammy mais là on n'a pas le temps.

Ils continuèrent la route pour trouver l'endroit vide. Bobby n'était plus là. Il approcha son petit frère plus près de lui alors qu'il inspectait aux alentours. Sam marchait collé à son frère qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Dean se pencha et trouva des gouttes de sang par terre. Même si son cadet savait maintenant en quoi consistait le travail des Winchesters, Dean n'aimait pas cette vie pour lui.

Il trouva un pistolet abandonné sur le sol caché par un tas de feuilles mortes.

\- J'aime pas du tout ça'' murmura-t-il alors qu'un cri strident apparut de nulle part. Sam sursauta mais ne dit rien, son frère était là et il allait le protéger comme il faisait toujours. Dean le poussa sur le côté alors qu'une bête énorme fonçait sur eux.

Le brun savait ce que c'était, c'était un maudit Wendigo. Ces connards avaient la capacité d'être de bons chasseurs lorsque la nuit tombait. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait juste faire du camping avec son frère, il y avait un connard de monstre qui apparaissait. Il regarda au coin de l'œil son frère qui était inconscient.

L'animal fonça sur lui à une telle vitesse qu'il fut projeté sur un arbre. Le pistolet toujours dans la main. Il devait faire le cercle au plus vite avant que le monstre attaque à nouveau. Ils restèrent dans le cercle jusqu'au petit matin, Sam toujours inconscient mais bien vivant. Il devait chercher la fusée éclairante, car les balles normales n'avaient aucun effet sur eux.

Il regarda avant de partir avec son frère dans ses bras. Il devait trouver Bobby et pour cela, il devait avoir besoin de renfort mais le réseau captait mal. Il regarda dans la tente de Bobby mais ne trouva rien du tout. Ils étaient vraiment dans un sale pétrin. Il entendit le gémissement de son cadet, il se précipita à ses côtés et regarda s'il avait été gravement touché mais tout allait bien.

\- Dean.

\- Je suis là, Sam. Tout va bien.

\- Oui, où est Bobby ?!

\- J'en sais rien et on doit vite le découvrir'' il commença à penser. Les Wendigos gardaient parfois leur nourriture dans des grottes. Ils avaient une chance de trouver Bobby vivant et puis, il n'allait pas mourir facilement en laissant un Wendigo le tuer.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Sammy ?'' dit inquiet Dean.

\- J'ai mal au ventre'' se plaignit le cadet, Dean leva son tee shirt et vu un hématome violet sur son ventre et son bras droit.

\- Et merde'' il murmura en le touchant, c'était chaud et enflé,- ce n'est rien, d'accord Sammy'' le cadet hocha la tête,- tu vas manger et on va partir à la chasse.

Après une demi-heure à chercher, ils trouvèrent enfin une grotte. C'était tellement glauque. Le ciel était bleu, il y avait plein de nuages. Il prit la fusée et commencèrent à marcher dans cette maudite crypte empestée de rats et des trucs gluants. Il tenait la main de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam seul au campement.

Ils cherchèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent pas Bobby mais trouvèrent beaucoup d'œufs qu'il allait se faire une joie de brûler. Le feu prit lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri animal s'approcher.

\- Sam, tiens'' il lui donna l'autre fusée,- c'est ton baptême de l'air, petit frère'' dit Dean avant que le Wendigo ne les attaquent. Il tira mais le manqua de peu. Le cadet fit de même,- Sam, ne fait pas ça'' mais ce fut trop tard. La créature sauta sur Sam et le blessa.

\- Sam'' cria Dean alors qu'il tira dessus, le corps de l'animal tomba par terre alors qu'il courrait pour aller voir son cadet qui perdait beaucoup de sang à la jambe,- il faut vraiment que te j'apprenne à t'en servir idiot'' il était plutôt soulagé. Il enleva sa chemise, tout en restant en tee shirt, arracha un bout de tissu et enveloppa la jambe du blessé.

\- Tu es vraiment inconscient'' il fit une pichenette au cadet.

\- Aieuh…

\- Bien fait pour toi, tu m'as fichu une peur bleue. Ne me refais jamais ça, tu m'entends'' Sam hocha la tête pour calmer son frère qui était au bord de l'explosion. Ils ne virent pas un autre Wendigo venir vers eux, la fusée était trop loin. Dean fut projeté avec Sam au mur. Sa tête commença à saigner, l'animal s'approcha d'eux comme s'il allait avoir un délicieux repas mais fut tué.

\- Dean, Sam. Je vous cherchais partout'' dit-il en s'approchant d'eux,- vous êtes qu'une bande de crétin.

\- Nous aussi, on est content de te voir Bobby'' dit Dean en souriant de voir l'adulte à ses côtés.

Il aida l'aîné à se lever et prit Sam dans son dos.

\- Je vais brûler ces saloperies'' dit Dean alors qu'ils marchaient pour sortir.

Après une demi-heure pour tout brûler, ils retournèrent au campement où Sam fut soigné. Dean prit ses distances avec lui en allant chercher le bois. Il était vraiment en colère contre son petit frère. Faire un acte aussi démesuré et irréfléchi a failli lui coûter la vie.

Il aimait marcher seul pour évacuer sa colère. Être seul, il pouvait être lui-même. Ne pas avoir le regard des autres sur lui. Cette forêt était juste le moment propice pour s'évader. Il était libre de ses mouvements, il était enfin libre pour pleurer de la frayeur que ce petit démon lui avait fait ressentir. Il lui en voulait à mort parce qu'il s'était imaginé petit lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras alors que le feu engloutissait la maison de leurs parents.

Il sourit lorsqu'il se remémorait son cadet en train de lui dire que les techniques qu'il était en train d'apprendre n'allaient pas lui servir. Il n'y avait que Sam pour dire ce genre de chose alors que leur métier était risqué. En fait, Sam tenait tête à son père à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui et Dean était là pour les séparer. C'était lui qui consolait dans leur chambre un Sammy tout triste.

Il retourna au campement pour voir Sam qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Lorsque le cadet le vit, il lui fit le plus beau sourire du monde en sachant que son aîné craquerait toujours.

\- Tu n'es plus fâché'' demanda Sam en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Non...'' il ne pouvait pas tenir tête lorsque Sammy faisait ses yeux de chiots. Bon sang, comment il pouvait lutter contre ça.

XOXOXOXOX

Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé, mais il avait senti les lèvres de son jeune frère sur lui mais c'était impossible mais en y pensant de plus près, c'était ce qui c'était passé au camping. Il avait aussi omis le Wendigo. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à cette dame. Il raconta juste l'essentiel.

\- Votre frère a été blessé pendant votre voyage. Pourquoi vous lui en voulez ?

\- Il n'a pas suivi mes ordres qui étaient très simples : rester derrière moi et assurer mes arrières mais ne jamais agir tête baissée.

\- C'est plutôt votre genre'' dit-elle.

\- Bien vu, doc...'' le sourire de Dean était ravageur.

\- Est-ce que la blessure était grave ?

\- Non, il a eu six points de sutures après avoir pleuré qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital'' sa voix était calme mais un brin de tristesse transperçait dans le ton de sa voix, mais elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle avait peur de braquer Dean.

\- Vous allez bien, Dean ?

\- Oui, je pensais juste…

Elle laissa le temps pour qu'il se sente en confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Est-ce que… c'est de ma faute, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Je voulais juste le protéger mais en faisait ça, je l'ai plongé plus dans sa douleur.

Il était perdu. Elle aussi prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir à cette époque et ce n'est pas de votre faute, Dean. Vous avez su garder votre frère en sécurité pendant longtemps et que vous ne vous préoccupiez même plus de vous,'' il ne disait rien, il voulait juste écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire,- je vais vous dire, c'est la vie et vous deux, vous êtes tombé dedans.

Elle lui sourit en notant d'autres mots alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais, être grand frère, c'était prendre la responsabilité du plus petit et c'était ce qu'il a toujours fait.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Bonjour, doc ?

\- Bonjour, Dean. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien, je viens d'avoir juste une dure journée'' dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

\- C'est en rapport avec votre frère...'' c'était juste une affirmation.

\- Avec Sam tout est compliqué,'' dit-il, amusé mais ne continua pas. Il avait passé une journée infernale, il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi son cadet l'avait pris la tête,- il m'a juste demandé de vous passer le bonjour pour le progrès que vous faites avec moi aussi.

Elle sourit en regardant Dean. Il était vraiment fatigué. C'était toujours la chasse, la routine lui avait-il dit, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'information. L'horloge faisait tic tac au silence de la pièce. Le brun l'entendait très bien parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient arriver à un sujet lourd de sens.

\- Pour commencer Dean, je voulais vous parler avec vous d'un sujet que j'ai traité avec votre frère. Je veux juste votre ressentiment si c'est possible,- il hocha la tête pour donner son accord avant qu'elle ne continue,- qu'est-ce que pour vous la trahison ?

Le sourire du brun se fana :

\- Pour moi c'est impardonnable, alors il vous a parlé de cette fille,- elle ne confirma pas, elle en disait rien- elle s'appelle Ruby comme vous le savez. C'était un vrai poison dans la vie de mon frère. Même l'imbécile des plus imbéciles aurait remarqué que cette garce lui mentait constamment. Je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs ce qu'il voyait en elle. C'était une vraie diablesse.

Elle nota vite fait, la colère dans la voix de Dean était palpable comme jamais.

\- Comment ce con a pu choisir elle au lieu de moi'' il reprit son souffle,- je suis de sa famille, putain. Comment il a pu faire ce choix ? Je l'ai vu grandir, j'ai pris soin de lui, je l'ai bordé, je l'ai consolé. J'étais là pour lui tout le temps, j'ai fait tout pour lui et cet ingrat qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, il a choisi Ruby comme ça comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Il y a une pose des deux côtés, il cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas perdre patience :

\- Ça m'a fait mal et ça me fait mal de penser qu'il a choisi une inconnue au lieu de son propre frère. Elle était en train de le détruire et lui le suivait comme un petit toutou. Ce jour-là quelque chose a été brisée en nous. Je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Ça a été la goutte de trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Alessandra en notant les mots les plus importants.

\- Rien, enfin en partie. C'était un jour de travail comme les autres, c'était tellement intense, j'avais tellement de rancune que je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée. J'avais tellement de colère en moi que pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai frappé encore et encore parce que je n'arrivais pas le pardonner. Je l'ai vu saigné, j'avais juste envie qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti en la choisissant. Il m'a tellement menti que c'était dur d'aller de l'avant et juste pour une satanée de femme.

\- Dean, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Non loin de là, parce que s'il avait été là je me saurais préoccupé. Il n'y avait que du sexe entre eux mais comme j'avais disparu quelque temps pour des affaires importantes,'' en ne parlant pas qu'il avait fait un séjour en enfer,- il s'était collé à elle comme une petite caniche sans laisse et elle avait profité. Je n'étais plus là pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

\- C'était une première pour lui d'être sans vous ?

\- Oui, on a toujours été ensemble'' dit-il en grattant son cou,- pourquoi il n'a pas tout simplement rejoint Bobby ? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Bobby est comme un deuxième père pour nous et il l'a ignoré.

\- Il a juste voulu voler de ses propres ailes…

\- Pas avec Sam. C'est un aimant à problème à lui tout seul. Je l'ai vu venir, mon défunt père me l'avait dit, mais je refusais d'y faire face parce que justement c'était mon petit frère et je ne voulais rien y faire. Je voulais être la juste pour lui.

\- Vous avez vécu tout le temps ensemble et lorsque vous êtes séparés pour un temps indéterminé, il c'est senti perdu sans vous. Vous y étiez dépendant l'un de l'autre'' mais elle ne dit pas qu'ils étaient encore comme ça.

\- Cela n'excuse rien à ce qu'il a fait. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à passer l'éponge et pourtant je l'ai pardonné. S'il n'avait pas été mon petit frère, j'aurais fait bien pire.

Elle observa Dean, son corps était tendu comme s'il essayait de se retenir de tout sortir d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs soient douloureux pour lui. Elle n'était pas ici pour juger et heureusement. Elle voulait juste les aider à aller mieux même si le chemin était rempli d'épine.

\- Je le pardonne tout, il m'a fait tellement de coup bas que je ne compte même plus'' dit-il, agacé.

\- Vous êtes dévoué, c'est tout…

Il sourit en entendant ce mot :

\- Oui, vous avez raison, c'est tout…

\- Nous allons nous diriger vers d'autres de vos souvenirs pour que vous pussiez vous reprendre en main'' dit-elle en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille droite qui l'embêtait.

\- Volontiers, doc'' il avait retrouvé son sourire radieux en pensant où il voulait aller.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean avait seize ans lorsqu'il raccompagna Sammy âgé de douze ans dans une fête foraine. Son petit frère était aux anges. Il s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il regardait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette période, leur père avait donnés son accord pour qu'ils viennent ici. Il y avait plein d'attractions et de manèges que Dean avait hâte de commencer.

Sammy le tira vers un stand de bonbons.

\- Dean, Dee...'' dit le cadet tout excité, il sautait même,- je veux des bonbons.

Sam le poussa devant les autres en leur demandant pardon. Ils arrivèrent où Sammy voulait y aller.

\- Aller, Dean…

\- Je veux'' il regarda son petit frère qui lui montra ce qu'il voulait,- deux barbes à papa.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de les recevoir. Sammy l'arracha l'une des mains.

\- Calme-toi le sauvage'' dit Dean devant le comportement de son frère qui le prit par la main pour le ramener dans un stand de tire,- tu veux que je te gagne une peluche,'' le cadet hocha la tête, l'aîné le sourit, donna son barbe à papa à Sammy, demanda un pistolet,- ok, c'est parti.

Il visa mal le premier parce qu'il voulait voir le sourire du gérant s'effacer lorsqu'il tira les deux autres ballons. C'était un jeu d'enfant, il n'allait tout de même pas décevoir son petit frère qui attendait son cadeau.

\- Tu veux lequel, Sammy'' mais il savait déjà quelle peluche son frère regardait. Son cadet aimait beaucoup les animaux sauvages, il y en avait de toute sorte, mais il y avait un seul qu'il voulait vraiment. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait poussé dans ce stand aussi. Il pointa du doigt ce qu'il voulait et dit :

\- Cet ours.

\- Ok'' dit le gérant qui lui donna. Cette peluche était de couleur orange avec un nœud marron autour de son cou avec des motifs en forme de fleurs blanches en spirale. Sam le donna un câlin avant de dire que c'était super moelleux.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Charlie'' dit-il,- salut toi…

\- Maintenant, je peux faire aussi ce que je veux Sammy'' le bruit était intense lorsque son cadet hocha la tête,- on va faire un petit tour, d'accord.

\- Oui'' ils partirent faire leur tour sur la roue qui s'illuminait comme un sapin. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Dean jeta un regard à Sam alors qu'il s'amusait avec les enfants de son âge. Il n'allait pas le perdre des yeux.

Il s'était assis sur un banc en mangeant une tarte qu'il avait facilement trouvé. Il ne savait pas combien il avait mangé. C'était un vrai régale tout en observant son frère. Il draguait par ici et par là mais ne quittait jamais son poste pour donner un repère à son petit frère pour le trouver s'il s'ennuyait. Il vit une jolie brune venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle portait un tee shirt marron et un pantalon noir avec des sandales blanches.

\- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir.

\- Bien sûr'' dit-il en faisant le sourire made in '' _Dean Winchester_ '' qui faisait craquer tout le monde lorsqu'il mettait du sien.

\- Je m'appelle Amy...'' dit-elle en lui tendant la main que Dean prit avec plaisir.

\- Dean, enchanté.

\- Tu es tout seul...'' demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis avec mon petit frère.

\- Moi aussi, je suis avec ma petite sœur. Elle a onze ans'' elle pointa du doigt où les enfants jouer.

\- Mon petit frère est là-bas aussi, je garde un œil sur lui.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre'' dit-elle avec un sourire timide mais belle et bien présente.

\- On se comprend sur ce point'' il rigola avec elle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici'' elle dit en le regardant. '' _Il_ _est_ _vraiment beau_ '' pensa-t-elle.

\- Je viens de déménager pour quelques jours avec ma famille.

\- Alors j'espère que tu resteras plus longtemps'' dit-elle en rougissant. Dean l'avait trouvé très mignonne en ne sachant pas pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait ça avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il avait embrassé d'autres filles.

\- Moi aussi, je l'espère'' dit-il en regardant vers le parc.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit frère, il s'amuse. Regarde ma sœur aussi'' dit-elle en comprenant son inquiétude.

\- Je me préoccupe tout le temps de lui. C'est un vrai aimant à problème, tu sais. Il se blesse tellement facilement.

\- Haha, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Anna fait pareille que j'oublie que j'ai une vie moi aussi. Je veux être la meilleure grande sœur possible.

\- Alors toi et moi, on a beaucoup de point en communs.

\- Je pourrais laisser la responsabilité à mes parents mais depuis qu'elle est là, je n'arrive pas, à ne pas m'occuper d'elle.

\- Un point pour toi'' elle apercevait dans sa voix de l'amusement,- on dirait moi.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Pour la première fois Dean se sentait bizarre, il regardait quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère.

\- Tu veux un soda'' proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai soif…

\- J'avais remarqué. Tu gardes un œil sur ma petite sœur qui est en train de jouer avec ton petit frère'' elle lui fit un clin d'œil et était partie en acheter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'' murmura Dean pour lui-même. Son corps tremblait, son cœur battait à la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ces picotements. Il observa son cadet et Anna qui jouaient ensemble.

\- Me revoilà'' dit-elle toute souriante,- tiens, comme je ne savais pas quel goût prendre, j'ai pris du coca. Tout le monde adore le coca, pas vrai'' elle le disait comme si elle voulait une affirmation venant du brun. Dean plaisait à parler avec elle. C'était reposant en quelque sorte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas d'amis sur qui compter.

Il ne vivait que pour son petit frère.

\- Merci'' il décapsula le soda et but une gorgée.

\- Alors, ils ne se sont pas entre-tués'' dit Amy observant sa sœur Anna.

\- Non pas encore, ils sont dans la même longueur d'onde'' il but une autre gorgée, Amy fit de même.

\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené une autre part de tarte, j'ai vu comment tu les dévorais'' dit-elle en lui donnant et prit la sienne, c'était à la fraise.

\- Merci'' il était très content d'avoir fait une connaissance comme ça.

\- De rien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec quelqu'un de mon âge,'' elle dit puis prit une part de sa tarte aux fraises,- j'avais l'impression de parler qu'avec des enfants de l'âge d'Anna.

\- Pareil pour moi, on est dans le même bateau.

Amy mit sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle qui était à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que se soit, mais je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas puisque tu ne me connais pas et même si tu me connaissais, tu n'aurais pas le droit'' Dean aimait de plus en plus Amy,- j'ai vraiment horreur de cette ville. Mes amis qui me parlent dans mon dos, ceux qui veulent juste coucher avec moi parce que selon leur propos, je suis bonne. C'est trop pour moi.

\- Je comprends, comment tu fais ?'' c'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un au lieu de son cadet.

\- Parfois je les ignore, d'autres fois je leur réponds et ils sont choqués les pauvres. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je sois si caractérielle et que je puisse avoir une opinion.

\- J'imagine bien leur tête'' sans se rendre compte, ils étaient en train de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

\- Avec mes parents, c'est autre chose. Ils sont tellement coincés que c'est moi qui fait l'éducation sexuelle de ma petite sœur. Sérieux, ils ont couché ensemble pour avoir Anna mais ont peur de parler du sexe entre deux personnes. Oui, tu peux faire cette tête-là, moi aussi je l'ai fait. Heureusement que l'école était là pour me l'enseigner pour que je puisse en parler lorsqu'elle me posait des questions indiscrètes selon ma mère.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai parlé avec mon petit frère sur ça.

\- Et tes parents.

\- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quatre ans et mon père a été détruit par ça.

\- Je comprends alors tu as endossé les responsabilités.

\- C'est tout à fait ça,'' dit-il avant de continuer,- mais avec un ami de mon père, il m'aide. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit.

\- Je te comprends tout simplement'' elle sourit. Il n'y avait aucun gêne. C'était la première fois que Dean s'ouvrait à quelqu'un même si c'était minime parce qu'il savait qu'Amy le comprenait. Elle vivait la même chose que lui. Ils étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque des cris les firent sursauter.

Ils regardèrent affoler ce qui se passait. Amy courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, Dean derrière elle.

\- Anna, ça va'' dit-elle inquiète en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui'' elle était en train de sangloter.

\- Oh tu es tombée'' elle hocha la tête. Dean regarda son frère qui fuyait son regard.

\- Vous êtes disputez'' dit Dean à son frère.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça'' Anna prit la défense de Sam,- on était en train de jouer, mais je n'ai pas vu la pierre devant et je suis tombée, c'est tout.

\- Ok ça me rassure'' il sourit en vérifiant que son frère n'était pas blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé'' bouda Sam.

\- Non, tu es mon bébé'' dit Dean, amusé.

\- Arrête, tu me mets la honte,'' dit Sam tout rouge.

\- C'est qui Sam'' demanda Anna alors que sa grande sœur essayer de nettoyer la plaie.

\- Mon frère…

\- Ah, je comprends alors, il est comme ma sœur. Elle me met aussi la honte, c'est horrible.

\- Hey'' cria les deux adolescents mais amusé tout de même.

\- Bon Anna, il est temps de rentrer sinon nos parents vont me faire un scandale'' dit-elle, puis elle retourna vers Dean,- c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Dean et toi aussi Sam. Ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'espère te revoir un de ces jours'' dit-elle en lui donnant un câlin puis à Sam. Anna fit de même.

-À un de ces jours,'' dit Dean en tenant Sam par la main pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Il était temps aussi qu'ils rentrent.

\- Dit Dean, demain est-ce qu'on peut revenir au parc, Anna sera là…

\- D'accord'' dit-il avant qu'ils ne partent aussi. Dean rentra dans la voiture côté conducteur et Sam côté passager. Sa chère Impala, comme il pouvait l'aimer. C'était son second bébé après Sammy. Dean conduisit, ce n'était pas très loin. Une affaire sur des vampires qui ont ramené leur père ici mais au moins, il avait fait une rencontre sympathique.

Il s'arrêta au bord d'une colline et réveilla Sammy qui était en train de dormir. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Dean lui montra ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Waouh, des feux d'artifices'' dit Sammy émerveiller.

\- Haha… oh Sammy.

Il posa Sam sur le capot de l'Impala et alluma les feux d'artifice un par un. Le ciel sombre s'illumina sous les yeux des deux frères. L'aîné entendit Sam soupirer de contentement par ces merveilles. Il s'approcha de son cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent à regarder les feux d'artifices jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

\- On rentre, Sammy.

\- Oui, merci pour tout Dean.

\- De rien…

Sam ouvrit ses bras et Dean le prit.

\- Tu as dit que tu n'étais plus un bébé.

\- Où tu as entendu ça !

Dean rigola plus fort. Son frère était un cas désespéré lorsqu'il voulait des câlins.

XOXOXOXOX

Le docteur Alessandra attendit qu'il termine son récit avant de demander calmement :

\- Vous avez revu, Amy après votre rencontre'' demanda Alessandra.

\- Non pas vraiment, j'avais trouvé une fille chic mais le lendemain on partait sûr la route. Sammy n'était pas content parce qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle amie.

\- Et toi Dean ?

\- Maintenant,je peux mettre le mot dessous. C'était mon premier amour et pourtant on ne s'est même pas embrassé. On a tout simplement discuté, je me sentais bien avec elle.

\- Vous le regrettez ?!

\- Non parce que ma vie est compliquée et dangereuse.

Elle nota quelques phrases tout en lui demandant de raconter d'autre souvenirs. Maintenant, elle savait que jeudi prochain elle allait demander quelque chose qui fâche selon le dire de son petit frère. De toute façon, ils allaient avancer ensemble pour les sortir de là.

Elle apprenait tellement que la tâche allait être dure car ceux deux-là étaient trop fusionnels. Dean serra les dents en sachant que le sujet qu'il essayait d'éviter allait venir sur le tapis la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi, il accordait tout à Sam ?! C'était un vrai emmerdeur, mais il ne pouvait rien.

 _Tic Tac tourne l'heure,_

 _à quoi va-t-on jouer,_

 _tic tac tourne l'heure,_

 _c'est maintenant qu'on va jouer._

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Annonce: Pas de chapitres les deux semaines à venir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Sam n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis même lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés avec Bobby pour qu'il puisse suivre ses études. Pour Dean, c'était une perte de temps, mais il n'a jamais refusé quoique ce soit venant de son frère. Son cadet avait quatorze ans lorsque l'aîné réalisa que son Sammy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Sam passait plus de son temps avec lui. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être le centre de l'univers comme son cadet était le sien. Ces rares amis se comptaient aux bouts des doigts. Dean avait inscrit Sam dans cette école l'année dernière puisqu'ils habitaient enfin chez Bobby. Celui-ci était super content. Ils ne vagabondaient plus sûr les routes, ils pouvaient aller chasser et retourner chez eux sauf quelques fois. Même si maintenant, il faisait plus de chasse avec Bobby qu'avec Sam. Il voulait voir son frère réussir dans la vie. Son cadet venait de temps en temps lorsque Dean donnait l'ordre que celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser. Sammy avait su l'amadouer à sa guise même si parfois cela l'énervait.

Comme il disait, il connaissait par cœur la vie de son frère, c'était logique. Il savait comment s'appelait ses amis : il y avait Bryan, Kate, Sarah et Joshua. Il voulait connaître au bout des doigts ceux qui traînait avec son cadet. Il les aimait bien. Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans et prenait toujours soin de son frère, il était autoritaire lorsque ces cinq là se réunissaient dans la maison de Bobby. Il devait l'être, parce que c'était après lui que Bobby en voudrait après tout, il était l'adulte des six. Sam n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il drague l'une de ses amis, il avait arrêté, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait un charme ravageur qui plaisait à Sarah.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête pour ça. Bobby l'avait chargé d'une mission importante et il devait s'y faire pour le bien de tous. Il avait tout arrangé pour que personne ne tombe sur les livres, les armes ou les pistolets. Les amis de Sam n'avaient pas conscience de ce monde-là. Sammy n'avait pas su dire non lorsque Joshua lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient faire une fête ici. Sam était trop conciliant au grand désespoir de son frère et Bobby. Bien sûr, Sam lui avait parlé pour qu'ensuite il puisse parler avec Bobby. C'était bien joué de sa part. Il avait tout fermé à clé alors que Sam était parti avec ses amis pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la soirée. Il devait les garder à l'œil. Prendre la place de Bobby qui était du côté de Richardson au Texas pour une affaire de maison hantée accompagné de Rufus son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient comme un bon vieux couple marié. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. C'était amusant de les voir, lorsque Rufus passait de temps en temps ici. La maison s'animait comme pas possible avec eux. Il partit vers sa chambre pour regarder s'il n'avait pas oublié d'autre objet dangereux. Il avait tout vérifié en absence de Sam et ses amis.

Il avait du mal à y croire qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Bobby de faire cette fête. C'était une vrai machination selon Bobby. De toute façon, le résultat sera toujours le même s'il demande ou son frère cadet demande, Bobby ne refuserait jamais mais s'il y avait un moindre problème, c'était lui, Dean Winchester qui allait tout prendre. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à discuter avec Bobby.

Et lorsqu'il avait annoncé que c'était bon. Sammy lui avait sauté dessous en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur. Quelques règles de bases étaient imposés, pas d'alcool, mais il savait que quelques petits malins allaient ramener des boissons fortes, il sera plus prudent, mais ils devaient s'amuser aussi. Sa première bière , il l'avait pris avec Bobby alors qu'ils chassaient un nid de vampires. Il n'avait même pas l'âge de boire. Tout d'abord, il avait trouvé le goût horrible, mais il s'était habitué. Il aimait fumer pour suivre la mode, mais il fut vite arrêté par son cadet qui ne trouvait pas ça bien pour sa santé. Et puis, son petit frère toussait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en sentant l'odeur de cigarette. Son nez était toujours bouché et la nuit, le bruit que faisait Sammy ne le laissait pas dormir alors il arrêta tout simplement.

Il entendit Sam et ses amis dans la cuisine certainement en train de parler de leur fête de ce soir.

\- Dean'' murmura Sam entrant dans la chambre, il trouva son aîné allongé sur son lit,- tu as tout arrangé.

\- Oui, j'espère juste que tes amis ne vont pas faire n'importe quoi.

Sam sourit.

\- Ils te connaissent Dean personne n'osera avec toi ici'' il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord en regardant son grand frère,- tu n'as pas dormi ici la nuit dernière, où t'étais ?

\- J'étais en plein travail, Sammy. Je suis arrivé ici à neuf heures du matin alors que tu étais déjà à l'école. Tu étais venu me donner un bisou de bonne nuit'' dit Dean tout amusé,- je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge.

\- Arrête de m'embêter, tu es impossible.

\- Je sais petit frère… alors tu ne me donnes pas mon bisou.

\- Non'' il n'a pas eu le temps de continuer, que l'aîné attira Sam vers lui, son corps tomba sur le sien. Dean inversa leur position.

\- Bon sang Sammy, tu atteins déjà ma taille, ne grandit plus d'accord'' Sam rigola alors que son frère le serait plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux rien y faire, le nain'' Dean le frappa aux bras,- du gland.

\- Banane'' dit l'aîné du tac-à-tac. C'était leur façon de se taquiner.

\- Tu es lourd, tu sais…

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis gros.

Sam le regarda avec un œil septique.

\- Aieuh, pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?'' demanda Sam.

\- Parce que c'est que du muscle, banane. Tu es jaloux de mon corps'' dit Dean en se ventant alors que Sam l'observait, il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes,- alors mon bisou.

\- Dean arrête'' dit Sam qui se sentait inconfortable. Il se tortilla en dessous du corps de son frère. Ses joues étaient devenues toutes rouge sous la remarque que l'aîné avait faite,- t'es vraiment pas drôle.

Cette fois-ci, Sam boudait pour de bon. Les mouvements devenaient gênant pour eux deux. Il essaya de pousser son aîné mais rien ni faisait. Dean campait sur ses positions et le cadet ne voulait pas qu'il remarque son petit problème, c'était hors de question. Il fit ce qu'il demanda le brun, et embrassa son front.

\- T'es vraiment idiot, c'est embarrassant'' dit Sam en sortant de la chambre en laissant un Dean tout à fait joyeux.

\- Oh ça va, Sammy. Je suis ton frère qu'en même'' cria-t-il en essayant de calmer son rire qui était contagieux,- je vais dormir un peu avant que la fête commence.

Il se recoucha, Dean ne lui avait pas dit pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, mais son petit frère 'endormait encore dans son lit, les nuits où il n'était pas là.

XOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée, le ciel était couvert d'étoiles alors que la lune illuminait les coins les plus sombres. C'était une petite ville, de sa chambre, Dean voyait les amis de Sam entrer dans la maison. Il y avait du bruit, il avait promis de ne pas les déranger sauf bien sûr en cas d'urgence. Ces jeunes n'arrivaient pas à se tenir en place. Ils avaient tous entre quatorze et dix-sept ans environ. Il descendait de temps en temps pour voir si personne ne s'était fait tuer ou frapper. Bien sûr, tout ça en gardant un œil sur Sam. Il n'avait pas envie non plus que cette maison s'enflamme à cause d'eux. Si c'était le cas, Bobby allait le tuer pas Sam mais lui. C'était clair et net. Il descendit pour une deuxième ronde.

La musique était nulle à chier, il y avait du rock pourquoi ces adolescents n'en mettaient pas. Ses oreilles souffraient le martyre.

\- Salut mon poulet'' cria quelqu'un alors que la musique battait à son plein. Il se retourna pour se retrouver avec une magnifique jeune fille rousse. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Charlie, comment tu as atterri ici'' dit Dean, amusé.

\- J'étais venu ici pour me renseigner auprès de Bobby et lorsque je suis arrivée, je ne croyais même pas mes yeux'' dit-elle en poussant Dean vers la porte. Ils sortirent, la musique se faisait de moins en moins forte. Ils s'assirent sur l'une des voitures qui était garé là,- en tout cas c'est une jolie fête.

\- Attends lorsqu'ils vont commencer à déraper, tu vas voir. Ils ont commencé il n'y a même pas une heure... alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?'' demanda Dean envoyant des jeunes partirent dans des coins moins sauvegardé, il leur cria dessous pour qu'ils retournent à la fête ce qu'ils firent en se précipitant dans la maison.

\- Waouh dit donc, tu tiens ton rôle à cœur'' ria Charlie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des parents mécontents à mes trousses, j'ai déjà assez avec Bobby alors n'imagine pas les autres'' elle hocha la tête en comprenant,- alors tu chasses quoi ?

\- On n'en sait rien…

\- On ?

\- Oui, je travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis que tu m'as passé un savon quand j'ai failli mourir.

\- Tant mieux que tu m'écoutes, tu travailles avec qui ?

\- Une amie à moi, ce n'était pas par pur plaisir. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne découvre jamais l'autre côté de ce monde. Je lui ais sauvé la vie alors qu'un vampire essayait de la tuer. Je peux te dire l'ambiance après.

Dean rigola :

\- Tu veux une bière, Charlie'' dit Dean en descendant de la voiture.

\- Volontiers…

\- Je vais le chercher attends-moi ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre des yeux.

Elle fit coucou de la main et il était parti. La cuisine était pleine de gens, il trouva son frère assit sur une chaise en train de jouer aux cartes avec d'autres de ses amis. Il s'incrusta un peu pour voir qui gagnait la bataille. C'était une certaine Olivia qui les devançait. Il regarda les cartes de son cadet et soupira et le murmura à l'oreille pour qu'il puisse l'entendre bien :

\- Sammy, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à jouer aux cartes'' dit-il avant d'aller au frigo pour chercher deux bières, lorsqu'il se retourna il vit son frère se cacher rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Il se retourna vers lui,- tu viens dire bonjour à Charlie.

\- Elle est là'' dit Sam content,- qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Elle chasse, Samantha'' le cadet le frappa au torse.

\- Bon les gars, je reviens, je vais saluer une amie à moi.

Ils hochèrent la tête, il se leva et suivit son frère.

\- Pas de bêtise les enfants'' dit Dean alors que Sam rigolait. Ils trouvèrent Charlie là où l'aîné l'avait laissé.

\- Sam, je suis contente de te voir'' elle le prit dans ses bras,- tu as grandi aussi. Tu vas dépasser ton grand frère'' dit-elle alors que ledit aîné était en train de rouler les yeux.

\- J'espère pas Charlie sinon il va être un géant, aieuh Sam'' grogna Dean en voyant son frère prendre sa place sans le calculer.

\- Alors, Charlie, tu chasses quoi ? Demanda le cadet en buvant un soda.

\- On ne sait pas encore, mon amie est à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. J'étais venue ici pour demander un peu d'aide à Bobby, mais je vois qu'il n'est pas là alors j'ai besoin de vous mes poulets.

\- Alors comment on peut aider ma belle'' dit Dean en allant vers sa voiture. Il prit le carnet de bord de son père.

\- Je l'ai vu qu'une fois, cette chose avait pris l'apparence de ma meilleure amie, j'ai failli y rester. Je vais bien Dean,'' elle coupa court à ce qu'il allait dire, on dirait son père,- c'était bizarre d'habitude, je me saurais rendue compte que ce n'était pas Clara, mais cette chose savait tout, il me connaissait terriblement bien. Je peux vous dire que cela a été intéressant.

\- Elle s'appelle alors Clara'' dit Dean tout sourire.

\- Dean'' soupira Sam et Charlie.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais toi'' dit Charlie avant de continuer,- on l'a suivi, enfin on a essayé. On l'a perdu de vu près d'un égout en suivant ses traces mais, c'était peine perdue, parce qu'il s'était retransformé et on ne sait pas qu'elle forme il a maintenant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de créature qui pouvait changer de forme à volonté,'' Sam réfléchissait à voix haute lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'un de ses amis qui l'appelait,- et merde.

\- Vas-y, Sam. Dean est là et on vous surveille.

\- Tu es sûr'' elle hocha la tête et il était parti.

\- Bon à nous deux'' dit Dean avant de continuer,- alors Charlie, pas de copine en vue.

Elle roula des yeux, mais son sourire était toujours présent.

\- Non, je chasse, tu ne vois pas…

\- Mais il faut se détendre un peu'' il fut interrompu par une sonnerie. Charlie prit l'appelle et parla quelques instants.

\- C'est Clara, elle n'a rien trouvé et toi.

\- Il y a pleins d'informations mais pas de ce genre-là. En tout cas, je sais déjà que c'est un polymorphe, regarde'' il montra le cahier et Charlie se pencha pour regarder et dit à voix haute :

\- Le polymorphe n'a pas d'apparence propre, mais il adopte celle qui lui semble la plus appropriée à ces intentions et à l'instant qu'il vit. Son identité n'est pas fondée sur son apparence physique, mais plutôt sur son âme qui est véritablement la seule chose unique qu'il possède. C'est grâce à la force de son âme qu'il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme sans se perdre lui-même,'' elle fit une pose avant de continuer,- il vit dans les égouts, l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui, et peut parfois laisser des traces de son passage.

\- Génial'' exclama Dean,- on ne sait pas comment le tuer.

\- Mais au moins, on sait déjà c'est quoi cette chose. Je vais appeler Clara pour l'informer peut-être qu'elle trouvera comment tuer cette créature.

Dean attendit qu'elle termine avant de l'emmener danser avec lui.

XOXOXOXOX

Après avoir autant bu, Sam voyait le monde à l'envers. Il n'aurait pas dû, son frère lui avait interdit de boire de l'alcool. Il était sur la piste de danse avec plusieurs personnes qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Il ne voulait pas que son aîné découvre ce qu'ils avaient fait mais c'était peine perdue. Il le voyait rentrer avec Charlie. Il essaya tant bien que mal de mettre un pas devant l'autre. Il prit le chemin des escaliers pour aller directement aux toilettes. Il s'agenouilla et vomit tout ce qu'il avait en lui. C'était dégoûtant lorsque sa main toucha du vomi par terre. Il se leva pour laver ses mains. Dans le miroir, il vit comme un flash avant de voir son frère entrer dans les toilettes en fermant la porte.

\- Salut, Sammy. Tu as une tête déplorable. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de l'alcool'' Dean était en colère, sa voix était profonde. Ses yeux étaient un peu plissés alors qu'il croisa ses bras.

\- Désolé…

\- Désolé, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes lorsque je te parle ?''Dean s'approcha de Sam toujours en colère,- sérieux parfois je me dis que tu as un vrai problème, petit frère'' il s'approcha plus près de lui,- j'en appris beaucoup de choses sur toi.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' Sam était confus. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que son frère racontait.

\- Oh, Sammy, Sammy si ton frère savait, il aurait honte enfin j'aurais honte, je crois'' dit Dean en posant une main sur le torse de son cadet,- comment peux-tu avoir ce genre de sentiment envers ton propre frère.

\- De quoi tu parles, Dean !

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais cet amour que tu me caches depuis que tu as onze ans. Tu oublies que je suis ton frère. Comment tu peux me vouloir comme ça, c'est monstrueux, c'est dégouttant.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère…

\- Bravo, Sherlock'' son sourire toujours présent, il s'approcha du visage de Sam qui était coincé, entre cette chose et le lavabo- tout d'abord, j'avais pris ton apparence, j'en ai appris beaucoup de chose pas très beau sur toi et puis, lorsque j'ai vu ton frère parler avec cette chasseuse qui me courrait après, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je peux te dire que je me sens terriblement bien.

\- Lâche-moi'' Sam cria en essayant de le pousser.

\- Et si je le disais au vrai Dean'' la chose prit l'apparence de Sam une nouvelle fois,- combien je l'aime.

\- Ni pense même pas'' la porte de la salle de bain fut ouverte avec brutalité. Dean et Charlie étaient devant eux.

\- Ok , ça se complique' dit Charlie et Dean en même temps.

\- C'est moi Dean'' dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir qui est le vrai et qui est le faux'' dit-il en balançant deux cuillères en argent tandis que Charlie se préparer à tirer. Par réflexe, les deux prirent la cuillère, l'un deux laissa échapper un cri.

Charlie tira tout de suite.

\- Tu ne perds pas la main'' Dean le fit un clin d'œil, Charlie fit de même,- ça va Sam. Toi, tu as bu. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

\- Oh laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie d'être grondé une nouvelle fois.

\- Je n'ai même pas commencé'' il aida son frère,- bon sang la fête est finie. Je vais mettre tout le monde dehors.

\- Bonne idée, moi je vais dormir'' dit-il.

\- Tu te changes d'abord'' dit l'aîné d'une voix autoritaire.

\- C'est moi qui vais les mettre dehors, mes poulets'' dit Charlie toute contente. Dean aida Sam à aller dans sa chambre.

\- Franchement est-ce que je parle en l'air, heureusement que tu as l'alcool heureux''dit Dean en laissant son cadet dans sa chambre. Après une heure tout le monde était dehors.

\- Moi aussi j'y vais'' dit Charlie en l'embrassant.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète, papa.

Il regarda sa sœur de cœur partir en lui faisant un geste de la main. Il ferma la porte et monta, demain Sam devrait faire le grand nettoyage, c'était hors de question que ça soit lui qui le fasse. Il avait donné dans cette fête. Heureusement qu'ils avaient découvert comment tuer ce putain de polymorphe grâce à Clara. Il passa près de la porte de Sam et rentra pour voir si tout allait bien. Il allait la fermer lorsque son nom fut prononcé.

\- Dean…

\- Oui'' il s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu penses que j'ai un problème. Je me sens différent des autres'' murmura Sam, alors que l'alcool avait du mal à se dissiper,- tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère'' dit Dean en sortant de la chambre mais n'entendit pas les mots de Sam qui lui révélait son plus sombre secret.

XOXOXOXOX

La première fois ça été une douche froide pour Dean de voir son corps qui ne respirait plus. Sam, son petit frère a essayé de se suicider. Il l'avait trouvé dans la baignoire, des comprimés par terre. C'était un matin comme les autres, deux semaines c'étaient passées après la fête que son cadet avait organisé. C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins, Dean aidait Bobby à faire le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il trouva bizarre que son frère prenait beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse juste pour embêter son cadet. Il avait remarqué que Sam se comportait de manière anormale depuis deux semaines avec lui.

Il s'éloignait petit-à-petit de lui. Il avait demandé à Sam qu'est-ce qu'il avait mais Sam refusait de lui parler. Cette complicité qu'ils avaient dans le temps lui manquait, il voulait retrouver son petit frère. Ces soirées qu'ils partageaient ensemble lui manquait, voir la télévision en mangeant du pop-corn tout en regardant des films d'horreurs ou de romance lorsque son cadet l'obligeait à les voir. Sam était un vrai romantique dans l'âme. C'était un véritable ouragan dans sa tête lorsqu'il sortit Sam de la baignoire en essayant de lui sauver la vie. Il avait crié à Bobby d'appeler une ambulance. Il devait juste le garder en vie, c'était sa seule priorité. Il n'allait pas le perdre comme ça, c'était hors de question. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte son petit frère allait tellement mal ?

Il se retrouva maintenant dans un hôpital de Sioux Falls en train de regarder son frère dormir. Bobby était allé chercher quelques affaires, il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Comment son frère avait pu arriver à ce stade. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste savoir qu'est-ce qui causait cette souffrance à son cadet pour qu'il essaye de s'ôter la vie comme ça. Sam allait bien, il avait des bonnes notes à l'école. Il était même le premier de sa classe, il avait trouvé même une petite copine que Dean charriait pour le faire rougir alors que son cadet disait que c'était juste une amie. Les gens l'aimaient bien en général, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait dans sa petite tête.

À la maison tout allait bien enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fut interrompu par une infirmière qui était allée voir l'état de santé de son frère. Il voyait son frère venir de l'école tous les après midi pour manger avec lui, même s'il refusait toujours de lui dire ce qui le tracassait. C'était juste un autre jour comme les autres et tout avait dérapé.

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque Sam ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Hey… doucement'' dit Dean calmement.

\- Dean'' il avait dû mal à parler,- eau.

\- D'accord'' il l'aida à boire,- tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Sam'' dit Dean tristement, il ne voulait pas encore lui dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il voulait d'abord s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Je suis désolé'' sa voix était rauque, son corps lui faisait mal. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire souffrir comme ça et pourtant il avait fait en pensant qu'à lui. Bobby arriva quelques temps après, en ramenant quelques vêtements pour Sam.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, fiston'' l'adulte s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Le cadet hocha la tête, il avait honte et il ne voulait plus parler. Il y avait deux personnes ici qui tenaient tellement à lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça'' s'éleva une voix remplie de colère.

\- Dean, calme-toi. Laisse ton frère se reposer'' dit Bobby pour calmer les choses avant que cela ne dégénère. Ni un ni deux, l'aîné était sorti de la chambre avec plein d'amertumes et d'irritations. Il voulait l'évacuer pour ne pas se donner en spectacle. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

Cet ingrat, comment avait-il osé ? Il entendit Bobby l'appeler alors que les pleurs de Sam résonnaient dans sa tête. Il voulait juste s'éloigner un tout petit peu pour se remettre les idées en place. Il monta dans l'Impala et démarra en trompe alors qu'il voyait Bobby sortir de l'hôpital pour venir le chercher. C'était trop tard. Il voulait être seul pour le moment.

Il devait être là pour Sam mais est-ce que son cadet avait pensé à lui, lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'ôter la vie. Non, apparemment pas du tout. Son frère lui causait beaucoup de problèmes, mais il allait le tuer d'une crise cardiaque avant qu'il n'atteigne la veilleuse. Il se rappelait encore de ce corps sous l'eau dans la baignoire comme dans un cauchemar : le monde était tout gris et blanc, le temps passait au ralenti alors qu'il essayait de ramener son frère. Sa gorge était en feu tant d'avoir crié aux ambulanciers de sauver la vie de son frère. Il avait fait la même chose lorsque Sam était petit, il avait frappé celui qui essayait de lui retirer son cadet de ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas encore à associer Sam et suicide dans la même phrase. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un jour Sam puisse envisager de commettre un acte qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie.

Il s'arrêta devant chez eux et rentra dans la maison. Il prit son téléphone, Bobby avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Il l'appela pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il voulait juste se calmer avant d'aller encore à l'hôpital. Il souhaitait comprendre de ses propres yeux comment Sam était arrivé à ce stade. D'habitude, il n'espionnait pas dans ses affaires mais l'heure était grave, il voulait l'aider. Il monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, le souffle coupé. Il rentra dans la chambre et commença à fouiller. Il lui avait donné le temps pour s'expliquer maintenant, c'était à lui d'agir.

Son frère faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il retrouve ses affaires importantes mais comme il connaissait tellement bien son cadet, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner. D'habitude, il aurait laissé tranquille mais pas aujourd'hui, il enleva le faux plafond qui était sous la table de chevet. Il fouilla mais ne trouva vraiment rien d'intéressant sauf quelques petits objets en cadeau. Il continua, il n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il regarda dans le placard et trouva un énorme boîte en carton. Depuis quand, il n'avait pas fouillé dans les affaires de Sam. Il était scotché, il prit un ciseau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit.

\- Eh, bah. Après il me dit qu'il n'est pas un bébé'' dit-il en enlevant l'ourson qu'il avait gagné pendant la fête foraine,- oh Sammy'' il continua à chercher. Il posa les peluches sur le lit ainsi que des livres de son enfance. Une vraie boîte à souvenir. Il trouva diverses choses comme des colliers ainsi que ses premiers travaux.

\- T'étais vraiment nul en dessin'' dit-il, mais il se rappelait qu'à chaque fois que Sam lui ramenait ces dessins, il était aux anges. Il prit une photo qui était vieillit : son père, sa mère et lui tenant le petit Sammy dans ses bras. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un livre fermé à clé.

\- Alors maintenant où est la clé'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même,- si je suis Sam où est-ce que je le g...'' il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'au coin de l'œil il vit ce qu'il cherchait,- bien jouer petit frère.

Il ouvrit le livre, en première page il y avait un dessin de lui. Sammy l'avait dessiné avec des traits de plein couleur. On aurait dit qu'il ressemblait plus à une courgette qu'à un être humain. Il feuilleta le cahier, c'était Bobby qui lui avait donné ce cadeau pour son onzième anniversaire. Il avait écrit depuis. Sam était fleur bleue, c'était facile de deviner qu'il avait un journal intime qu'en même.

C'était son frère, et Dean le connaissait du bout des doigts. Il regarda d'abord les dates où ça avait été écrit, il voulait juste lire les dernières pages qui dataient de trois semaines.

\- Bon quand il faut y aller'' il murmura et commença à lire :

'' _Je me suis disputé une fois de plus avec mon frère. Je sais que je deviens de plus en plus invivable, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Encore une autre journée où je m'ennuie. Les professeurs sont barbants, les élèves sont pires, ils sont intenables, c'est bientôt les vacances, personne n'a plus envie d'être à l'école même moi qui adore étudier_ ''

\- Pour le coup tu as raison'' dit-il avant de poursuivre.

'' _Il y a encore des garçons qui m'embêtent, mais j'ai su faire avec. Mon frère m'a enseigné à me battre, je n'allais pas me laisser faire facilement qu'_ _en_ _même. J'en ai marre aussi que Dean pense que je sors avec Ashley. Ce qu'il p_ _eut_ _être stupide. J'aime juste passer du temps avec elle,_ _c'est_ _quelqu'un_ _d_ _e tranquille tout le contraire de mon grand frère. On aurait dit les deux opposé_ _s_.''

\- Hey, je ne suis pas aussi envahissant qu'en même'' se plaignit Dean en relisant un passage où Sam le trouvait trop protecteur, trop curieux, trop lui. Il continua :

'' _S'il savait vraiment ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête. La personne que j'aime est tout simplement inaccessible pour moi. J'en souffre depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre ce que c'_ _est_ _l'amour. j'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet qui me fait souffrir encore aujourd'hui. Comment lui annon_ _cer_ _ça. Comment le regarder alors que je l'aime t_ _ant_ _._ ''

Il venait d'apprendre que son frère aimait aussi les hommes mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour suicider. " _Non_ " pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû venir lui en parler. Il aurait compris, c'était son petit frère, il n'allait pas le rejeter pour si peu. Il aurait dû remarquer ces changements alors que Sam lui affirmait que c'était rien. Il se sentait vraiment un abruti maintenant.

'' _J'ai découvert mon_ _ **non**_ _hétérosexualité, je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était, mais c'était déjà un fragment de ma vie, je n'ai jamais regardé le sexe de la personne mais surtout sa personnalité et je n'avais qu'onze ans lorsque je me suis demandé si j'étais pas un peu dérangé d'esprit._

 _Ou plutôt maintenant que_ _j'_ _ai réussi à mettre un mot dessous devant autant_ _d'_ _attirance vers les deux_ _sexes_ _._ _C'est_ _difficile_ _lorsqu'_ _on_ _est_ _homosexuelle alors imagin_ _é_ _bisexuel. En sachant que la plupart des gens pensent qu'on peut choisir d'aller soit vers_ _l'_ _un soit vert_ _l'_ _autre. C'_ _es_ _t n'importe quoi, ce n'_ _est_ _pas de notre faute. Je savais que mon désir_ _n'_ _avait rien d'anormal, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cela mais en voyant les autres dire que_ _c'_ _était mal, je me suis dit que j_ _e suis_ _pas vraiment normal tout_ _compte_ _fait._ ''

Il fit une pose, il avait du mal à penser que son frère a enduré autant pour finir à l'hôpital sans lui parler.

'' _Mais le plus difficile, c'est que si mon entourage apprenait la vérité d'une manière ou d'autre et qu'ils n_ _l'_ _'accep_ _teraient_ _pas, j'aurais honte._ _J_ _'ai mal en pensant, en_ _m'_ _imaginant l'avouer à mon frère. C'était mon seul point de repère, je ne peux pas le perdre alors je n'ai rien dit. Je sais que ce n'_ _est_ _pas la plus belle idée que_ _j'_ _ai eu, mais je_ _l'_ _ai fait parce que perdre Dean est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver._

 _Il a toujours été là pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais remerci_ _é pour s'être occupé_ _de moi. Il était devenu un adulte avant l'heure alors que je n'avais même pas une année. Comment voulez vous dire à cette personne que vous aimez tellement que vous êtes attiré non seulement par les femmes mais aussi par les hommes. J'ai décidé de tout garder pour moi depuis cet âge et je peux dire que j'étais fière de moi-même même si mon cœur se déchir_ _ait_

 _Parfois, il y avait des moments où je flanchais lorsque je regardais Dean me dire que je pouvais compter sur lui. C'était tellement tentant mais la petite voix en moi me disait de me taire, qu'il allait_ _m_ _e détester et ne plus vouloir_ _m_ _e vouloir. Pendant toutes ces années, je faisais semblant de m'intéresser qu'aux filles alors que parfois mon cœur n'y était pas._

 _Au cours d'une année, je suis tombé amoureux d'un charmant garçon qui venait d'être transféré mais la peur du rejet était toujours là alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je le regardais de loin alors qu'il sortait librement avec un autre garçon et lorsque j'ai parlé de ça à mon frère, il n'avait rien dit. C'était juste le silence. Je voulais le tester mais cela n'avait pas marché._ ''

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux cette journée, ils avaient eu une discussion dans la cuisine, une nuit alors que son cadet avait fait un cauchemar. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il n'avait rien contre deux personnes qui s'aimaient, mais il avait été plus préoccupé par la morale de son frère qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

\- Bien jouer..'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se sentant plus coupable de l'état de son frère.

'' _Les réactions des élèves étaient honteu_ _ses_ _, leurs visages_ _arboraient du dégoût lorsqu'ils voyaient deux couples homosexuelles s'embrasser devant eux. Comment l'être humain pouvait vivre comme ça après des siècles d'évolution et stagner dans cet amas d'incompréhension, de peur. C'_ _était plus facile lorsque je tombais amoureux_ _d'_ _une fille_ _et_ _c'_ _était plus difficile_ _lorsqu'_ _il_ _s'_ _agissait_ _d'_ _un garçon._

 _La vie nous a pas fait de cadeau alors pourquoi je voudrais imposer ça à mon frère. Il m'a vu grandir,_ _il_ _était en même temps mon père,_ _ma mère,_ _mon frère, mon confident. Je ne sais pas comment avancer parce_ _qu'_ _en découvrant ces aspects-là de ma vie, j'ai découvert un autre mot que je ne mettrais jamais ici au grand jamais. Ce n'est pas le plus mauvais ou le plus atroce mais, plus mal vue encore._

 _Ce mot qui est passible d'emprisonnement dans certain pays. Si c'était juste ma bisexualité, ça devait le faire, mais je devais gérer aussi ce doux nom qui ne cessait de revenir à chaque fois que je voyais mon aîné. J'ai réalisé aussi que ma vie était fichue qu'aucune femme ou homme ne pouvaient l'égaler. J'étais un foutu monstre qui désirait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir._

 _Si mes parents me voyaient maintenant, ils seraient honteux de moi. ''_ _Aimer_ _'' ce mot qui pourrissait ma vie, ce mot tant détest_ _é_ _par moi. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour moi. Pourquoi continuer, il faut juste un malheureux jour pour que tout se termine. Si mon frère avait vent de ça, il m'aurait tué._

 _Je sais que je vais le faire souffrir mais lorsqu'il apprendra ce que je lui ai laissé, il pourra refaire sa vie sans moi._ ''

Comment son frère pouvait penser ça. Il avait envie de vomir, il y avait des traces de larmes sécher sur ce papier. Même en sachant ça, il n'arrivait pas le pardonner de vouloir le laisser seul dans ce monde. Son cadet était tout ce qu'il avait, il le protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

'' _Malheureusement, peut-être je ne serais plus là demain alors voici mes confessions que j'ai laissées dans une autre lettre pour mon frère, peut-être qu'il comprendra mon acte impardonnable à ses yeux._ ''

C'était la dernière page mais ne trouva pas l'enveloppe. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était rare pour lui de pleurer. Son cadet était toujours l'élément déclencheur.

XOXOXOXOX

Bobby était assit sur une chaise d'hôpital, regardant Sam inconscient tout en essayant de ne pas s'endormir lui-même. Depuis que son frère était parti, Bobby avait essayé de le calmer. Il n'avait plus l'âge de jouer avec les deux frères. Il était même parti chercher Dean qui était en train de sortir de l'hôpital avec sa chère Impala. Il avait essayé de remonter le moral de Sam. Bobby voulait le changer un peu l'esprit. Les Winchesters allaient un jour le tuer d'une crise cardiaque et ce temps qui n'arrangeait rien, il avait l'impression de jouer dans un feuilleton. Être assit sur une chaise n'était pas la position la plus confortable. Heureusement que cet abruti l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il revenait bientôt. Sam voulait l'attendre mais Bobby lui avait ordonné de se reposer parce qu'ils allaient avoir une longue discutions tous les trois. Le corps de Sam était pâle, mais il reprenait petit-à-petit des couleurs. Il avait interdiction de sortir sans l'ordre du médecin.

Il se rappelait lorsque Sam avait cinq ans et qu'il jouait dans le jardin. C'était un enfant plein de vie et d'énergie. Il s'amusait avec les autres enfants alors que lui était dans la cuisine. Il avait suffi qu'il regarda dehors pour voir le cadet sur le toit. C'était une vrai douche froide. Il s'était précipité comme un diable pour aller le chercher et Sam n'avait pas la conscience du danger. Il aurait pu tomber s'il n'était pas intervenu en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Sam lui avait tout simplement expliqué que ses amis lui avaient dit qu'il ne pouvait pas voler. Ce jour-là, le cadet avait pris pour son grade et lorsque Dean était rentré et que Sam lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, il fut puni pendant deux semaines sous le regard noir de l'aîné.

Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam avait voulu faire ça. Clairement, il voulait avoir une réponse à fournir lorsque Dean reviendrait.

\- Salut, Bobby…

\- Ah te voilà,'' dit Bobby alors que Dean regardait la perfusion enfoncée dans la peau du cadet, il aurait pu faire bien pire. Tomber du toit, mettre une corde autour du cou, ou tout simplement une balle dans la tête,- ça va, Dean.

\- Oui, ça peut aller'' dit-il en s'asseyant,- il aurait pu faire pire'' sa voix était enrouée,- si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps.

\- Ne pense plus à ça…

Il se crispa en observant silencieusement son cadet. Il pourrait avoir un corps vide devant lui. Il frissonna, non, il était arrivé à temps.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'est parti !'' murmura Bobby pour ne pas réveiller le cadet.

\- Je suis allé me calmer. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Tu me connais, je m'énerve très vite lorsqu'il essaye de faire une connerie de cette ampleur'' Bobby hocha la tête.

\- Vous allez me rendre dingue.

Dean émit un petit rire.

\- Tu dois encore nous supporter…

\- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière était venue s'occuper de Sam. Après deux heures, Bobby le laissa. Rufus l'avait appelé pour une nouvelle chasse et qu'il avait besoin d'information. Sam se réveilla tout doucement lorsqu'il vit son frère assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, Sammy'' dit calmement l'aîné.

\- C'est Sam.

\- Au moins tu as la force de me répondre. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tiens, tu ne me cries pas dessous.

\- Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, banane.

\- Du gland…

Ils riaient pour apaiser la tension.

XOXOXOXOX

Le docteur Alessandra écouta son récit. Même aujourd'hui, elle voyait que c'était douloureux pour Dean. Son corps montrait tous les signes d'un comportement de rejet de lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Elle le laissa finir avant de lui demander :

\- Vous avez découvert pour la sexualité de votre frère. Est-ce que vous lui en avez parlé ensuite ?

\- Non, je n'allais pas lui dire, hey Sammy, je viens de trouver ton journal intime et j'ai lu ce que tu voulais me cacher,'' il fit une pause pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire clairement,- je connais mon frère mieux que quiconque, je sais comment il allait réagir alors j'ai fait les choses en douceur. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais pour lui, je ferais tout.

Elle nota d'autres mots, aujourd'hui c'était plus intense :

 _«_ _Culpabilité envers son frère_ _»_ , revoir ce point dans les autres séances et peut-être l'aider à avancer.

« Il a _imait prendre tout en charge_ _»_ , nb : mon client a l'impression de porter le malheur des autres sur ses épaules surtout celui de son frère.

 _«_ _Sam était, est et sera le monde de Dean_ _»_

En l'écrivant, elle avait bien compris depuis le début.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Annonce :** Cette histoire est en pause. Je stagne, j'ai besoin de quelques mois pour pouvoir avancer. J'en suis sûre qu'il me manque juste deux voir quatre chapitres enfin que cette histoire puisse finir. Au revoir et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **«**_ _Quand tout va bien on peut compter sur les autres, quand tout va mal on ne peut compter que sur sa famille._ _ **»**_

Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus des étrangers ? Personne ne connaissait la raison du mal être de son cadet et pour cause Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour amener le sujet sur la table. Comment était-il devenu aussi insignifiant à ses yeux ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire en sorte que son frère se confie de cet état pénible qui le rongeait ? Est-ce qu'il n'était plus capable de remplir son rôle alors que Sam avait besoin de lui maintenant ?

Depuis une semaine, son petit frère était rentré à la maison sain et sauf. Il y a eu quelques blancs entre eux. C'était compréhensible même si Dean connaissait la raison, il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son cadet aussi facilement. Sam avait tenté de se suicider en le laissant seul dans ce monde. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Peut-être qu'il s'était trop occupé à essayer de partager son temps entre la chasse et son frère pour voir son désespoir, son malheur.

Dean le pressentait mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Être le grand frère était tout pour lui. Il fera tout pour son cadet qu'importe le prix à payer. Il l'avait élevé, tout seul avec l'aide de Bobby. Alors, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper ainsi. Il était le confident de Sam. Il lui disait tout, même les choses les plus gênantes que Dean prenait un malin plaisir à le faire rougir.

L'aîné avait interdit à Sam de sortir de la maison durant son rétablissement. Le cadet n'allait plus à l'école. Ils avaient eu une dispute par rapport à ça et si Bobby n'était pas intervenu, ils seraient toujours campés sur leurs positions. Il ferma la porte où Sam dormait depuis une heure déjà lorsqu'il entendit des pas venant de la cuisine.

Bobby n'a jamais su être discret même s'il disait le contraire. Il revenait encore d'une autre chasse aux monstres. Cette fois-ci, un loup-garou qui se faisait la malle.

\- Salut, Bobby'' dit Dean en rentrant dans la cuisine sans donner un regard vers son second père. Il ouvrit le frigo et prit une carafe d'eau.

\- Dean, jusqu'à quand, tu vas faire cette tête ?'' dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il suivit des yeux son fils qui prenait un verre,- quand est-ce que vous allez enfin parler de tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment'' dit Dean en soupirant, il s'assit de l'autre côté de la table. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un serment venant de l'adulte qui se tenait en face de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper.

\- Vous allez me tuer un jour ou l'autre, bande de crétin'' dit Bobby sévèrement,- je vous connais tous les deux. Vous allez laisser les choses empirer avant de vous décider à parler. Je connais déjà la chanson. Tu vas en vouloir à Sam, ton frère va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en disant qu'il te déteste et ensuite, toi, tu vas avoir des remords, mais tu ne parleras pas avec lui jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous faire voir la vérité en face,'' termina-t-il en le regardant.

Dean sourit, Bobby les connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien.

\- Je sais…mais c'est quelque chose en moi. Je lui en veux terriblement.

\- Dean…'' dit l'adulte, sa voix était calme.

\- Je lui en veux tellement. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me parler avant de commettre l'irréparable, dis-moi ?''dit-il furieux, mais sa voix était toujours calme. Bobby pouvait apercevoir de la colère et de la rancune dans le regard de l'aîné. Il savait que cela allait être plus difficile.

\- Dean, il passe par une période difficile…''il fut coupé par le brun.

\- Tu penses que je ne sais pas…il m'a promis de toujours tout me dire tout qu'importe que ce soit gênant ou pas. C'est mon frère Bobby, il n'y a pas de secret entre nous enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Bobby…le voir dans cet état-là m'a fait mal au cœur. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me trahissait en faisant ce qu'il avait fait !

Il but son eau d'un coup pour essayer de se calmer avant que la belle au bois dormant ne se réveille. Bobby avait raison, ils avaient besoin de se parler. Il n'allait plus tenir. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait faire du mal à son cadet. Il se connaissait, il ne voulait plus reproduire ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans. Bobby le regarda avant de soupirer. Ces deux-là étaient pires qu'un couple marié. Sérieux, tout ce que Sam faisait, l'aîné le prenait trop à cœur comme l'année dernière où son cadet était sorti en douce pour aller rejoindre ses amis alors que Dean avait expressément interdit à Sam de sortir de la maison.

C'était la première fois que Bobby avait vu, de ses yeux, un Dean paniqué comme jamais. Il rongeait ses ongles tout en maudissant son imbécile de frère de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il l'avait cherché partout jusqu'à le retrouver dans un parc en train de jouer avec les autres. Devant tout ses amis, Dean avait grondé son cadet comme s'il avait six ans à nouveau. Ce jour-là, Sam ne savait plus où se mettre. Le cadet lui avait raconté plus tard qu'il n'allait plus désobéir à un ordre de son frère car Dean était capable de faire bien pire. Et Sam avait conscience, le cadet avait pris un mois avant de reparler à son aîné. C'était une première et un record. D'habitude, il suffisait de deux semaines avant qu'ils ne recommencent à se parler à nouveau.

\- Je vais parler avec lui après avoir dîné'' dit-il calmement en regardant Bobby. Il hocha tout simplement la tête avant que Dean ne disparaisse de la cuisine. Oui, des vrais emmerdeurs ces deux-là mais c'était comme ça que Bobby les aimait.

Dean monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son cadet mais s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Sam. Il avait besoin de se reposer même si plus tard, il allait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps. Il sourit doucement en pensant lorsque Sammy avait quatre ans. Il était un vrai petit ange enfin lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il devait avoir de l'imagination pour obliger Sam à manger ses légumes. Sérieux, aujourd'hui celui-ci ne mangeait que ça. Il avait galéré pendant toute son enfance avec ses fichus légumes. Il se rappelait des premiers pas de son cadet. Comment il avait été content de voir son Sammy venir vers lui d'un pas incertain. Il tanguait jusqu'à lui mais après l'avoir eu dans ses bras, il avait été euphorique.

Il était tellement fier de Sam qu'il avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait tournoyé. C'était une belle récompense alors que son petit frère rigolait à gorge déployée en criant son nom. C'était des beaux souvenirs mais surtout celui qui l'avait marqué, c'était son premier mot. C'était un jour tout à fait banal alors que leur père était parti une fois de plus à la chasse en lui laissant le soin de s'occuper de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin que son père lui dise de prendre soin de son cadet pour le faire. Il s'était juré depuis la mort de leur mère qu'il allait tout faire pour que Sam, n'ait jamais à souffrir. Ce jour-là, il faisait un temps de chien. La pluie ne cessait de tomber dans ce motel pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. La nuit, il faisait froid. Le temps d'hiver n'était pas clément mais Dean aimait cette saison.

Il avait mis son cadet dans son lit en ajoutant quelques oreillers pour lui faire barrage. Son frère aimait beaucoup se déplacer sur le lit. Un jour, il avait presque failli tomber du lit, depuis ce jour, Dean faisait très attention. Sam ne faisait que gazouiller de temps en temps. Alors qu'il préparait son biberon tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur le lit où Sam était installé. Le petit Sammy était habillé en pyjama en velours, des manches longues et ouverture préssionnée au dos avec un col rond. Devant, il y avait un petit animal brodé. Il aimait beaucoup la couleur jaune sur son cadet. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte pour ne pas que son frère se décide à faire quelque chose d'autre. Son cadet avait beaucoup grandit ces derniers mois. Il avait maintenant quinze mois.

Pour savoir si le lait n'était pas trop chaud, il mit une goutte sur son poignet. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, le regard de son cadet s'illumina en regardant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il vit les mains de Sam se fermer et s'ouvrir tout en fixant le biberon.

\- Tu as faim, Sammy !'' dit-il en se rapprochant de son frère.

\- De…'' dit Sam en prenant le biberon que son frère lui tendait mais Dean resta figé. Son cadet l'avait appelé pas vrai. Il avait dit De pour Dean non. Il n'avait pas rêvé mais Sam répéta une fois encore son nom avant de mettre la pointe du biberon dans sa bouche.

Dean le regarda engloutir le lait qu'il avait préparé.

\- Eh bah, tu avais faim, dis donc, Sammy'' dit-il en souriant. Il s'assit à côté de son cadet pour ne pas que ce dernier s'étouffe comme la dernière fois où il a été obligé de le ramener en urgence en réveillant son père en panique. Lorsque Sam termina son lait, il lâcha le biberon en regardant le plafond. Dean prit le biberon et le mit sur la table à côté. Sam suivait du regard les mouvements de son frère. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait en gazouillant des mots par ici et par là. Ses pieds et ses mains bougeaient frénétiquement. Parfois l'un de ses pieds touchait le dos de Dean qui ne faisait que le fixer.

Les enfants étaient tellement fragiles et Sammy qui le regardait d'un œil innocent. Il s'allongea à côté de son frère, de sa main droite, il enlaça son cadet qui suivait des yeux sa main. Il embrassa son front alors que Sam touchait son nez. Sa petite main potelée agrippa fortement sa joue.

\- Vas-y doucement, Sammy'' dit-il, amusé. Il regarda paisiblement son frère se calmer. Son corps ne bougeait plus trop, il savait que son cadet allait bientôt se rendormir. La petite main resta sur sa joue alors qu'il entendait la respiration de Sam qui annonçait une bonne chose. Lorsqu'il se leva un peu, les yeux de son cadet étaient fermés.

\- Bonne nuit, Sammy''dit-il en embrassant sa joue. Son frère sentait super bon.

C'était des beaux souvenirs qu'il garderait toujours en lui. Voir Sammy grandir à ses côtés, le voir devenir un adolescent qui se rebellait était fatigant. Où était passé son gentil petit frère qui l'écoutait à chaque fois ? Maintenant, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en eux pour toujours. Il était dans un bar en attendant que Bobby l'appelle. Même si ce dernier lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas à leur service, qu'il pouvait faire à manger parce qu'il avait ses deux mains mais tout qu'on fait, c'était à Bobby que revenait la charge de faire à manger la nuit. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque l'heure de rentrer, peut-être que Sam était même réveillé.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son frère. La dernière fois, il était parti de l'hôpital en colère pour découvrir ce que son cadet lui cachait en le laissant en pleur.

\- Tu peux me servir une autre bière'' dit-il avant de regarder dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. De toute façon, qui avait envie de sortir par ce temps, apparemment, Dean pour évacuer son stress depuis quelques jours. Si son frère le voyait, il allait encore le sermonner comme toujours.

Sam détestait lorsqu'il venait dans ce genre de bar sans lui en parler. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison en empestant l'alcool, il pouvait dire que son cadet l'attendait de pied ferme, si les yeux de Sam pouvaient tuer, il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Il regarda quelques couples danser sur la piste, la musique n'était pas trop forte. Le barman lui donna sa bière qu'il prit avec plaisir. Il voulait évacuer avant de rentrer pour parler avec Sam de tout. Il n'était pas du genre à parler sentiment alors que Sam était tout le contraire. C'était souvent son cadet qui l'obligeait à lui parler lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Dean n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir et à parler de lui facilement, il n'y avait que son frère qui pouvait lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Bonsoir, chéri'' dit quelqu'un aguicheur, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui pour la drague. Sam aurait était fier de lui-même maintenant, il ne pouvait que penser qu'à lui. Dean sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même ces temps-ci comme s'il vivait à travers un miroir.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur'' dit-il amèrement alors que la fille s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Comment un beau jeune homme peut se trouver ici sans une partenaire ?'' dit-elle. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts. Elle était vraiment magnifique mais, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

\- Comme je vous ai dis, je suis indisponible pour le moment,'' il regarda la main de cette femme se poser sur sa cuisse. Est-ce qu'il parlait un autre langage sans qu'il ne sache ? Elle était plutôt entreprenante.

\- Quelqu'un t'as-t-il brisé le cœur, mon chou ?'' dit-elle en souriant. Elle avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette femme lui disait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir croisé quelque part, en suivant son instinct, il se leva vite fait. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle toucha son visage, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il lui faisait mal- dis-moi tout'' sa voix était toute douce alors qu'elle caressait sa joue droite. Dean ne faisait que la regarder,- dis-moi ta souffrance que je puisse l'enlever…ne voudrais-tu pas tuer pour moi ?

Elle continua encore à parler, il se sentait comme dans un nuage. Il avait l'impression de vivre en plein rêve alors que ses yeux verts le narguaient. Il voyait le paysage se changer, il était comme aspirer dedans. Alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient de lui, son téléphone sonna en le réveillant d'un coup. Il regarda partout en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?'' il était un peu confus, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Des yeux verts, c'était tout ce qu'il se rappelait. Il décrocha,- salut, Bobby.

\- Alors tu rentres, ton frère ne fait que te demander.

\- Oui c'est bon j'arrive'' dit-il en secouant sa tête tout en fermant son portable. Bobby allait le sermonner sur la façon dont il lui avait raccrochée au nez mais là maintenant, il était un peu perdu. Il paya sa consommation et sortit du bar et regagna sa chère voiture.

\- Salut, mon bébé. Tu m'as manqué'' dit Dean en asseyant sur le siège conducteur. Il démarra la voiture et partit lorsque son regard la croisa. C'était elle aucun doute,- fait chier, encore une autre chasse.

Il s'arrêta, il savait qu'il allait encore rester ici pour la débusquer. Comment, avait-il pu ne pas ce rendre compte que c'était une sirène ? Il était tellement focalisé sur son frère qu'il ne regardait plus rien autour de lui. C'était très dangereux. Il allait appeler Bobby mais ne trouva pas son téléphone.

\- Fils de pute'' il cria tellement fort en frappant la voiture,- désolé, chérie. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal'' il continua. Il avait son portable, il n'y a même pas quelques secondes. Comment ? C'était un vrai mystère. Il se calma en rentrant dans le bar à nouveau. Il était d'humeur foireuse. Il regarda autour de lui, lorsqu'il la remarqua. Pourquoi, elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence ?

XOXOXOXOX

Il était passé de minuit lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il a eu du mal à tuer cette saloperie. Il avait l'impression de devenir trop vieux. C'était tous les gens du bar qui s'étaient trouvés ensorcelés par elle. Son corps lui faisait vraiment souffrir. Peut-être qu'il avait même brisé quelque chose chez lui. Sa joue droite avait une entaille de trois centimètres. Il a eu de la chance de trouver quelqu'un sain d'esprit pour l'aider à la tuer. Il sortit de sa voiture, les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes.

\- Aieuh'' dit-il en marchant vers la maison. Il n'allait plus faire de chasse tout seul au moins trois jours consécutifs. Il voulait seulement se reposer. Il prit la clé dans sa poche droite et ouvrit la porte. Il rentra en allumant la lumière du salon. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la peur de sa vie. Sam était posté sur le canapé en train de l'attendre.

\- Non mais Sammy'' dit-il indigné,- tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

\- C'est Sam'' son cadet le regarda avant de soupirer,- pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dîner ? Où étais-tu ?'' sa voix montait dans l'aiguë.

\- On se calme Samantha,'' dit Dean calmement en marchant vers lui.

\- Tu as quoi au visage ?'' Sam se leva pour venir toucher la blessure.

\- Longue journée, Sammy'' dit-il en tombant sur le canapé,- j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

\- Dean…

\- Non, Sam pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, tu comprends'' dit-il. Sa voix était autoritaire. Sam détestait lorsqu'il l'utilisait contre lui. Il avait l'impression de revenir un enfant.

\- Tu étais encore dans ce putain de bar'' dit-il avec colère.

\- Putain, Sam. Ton langage,'' dit-il en se levant pour venir s'arrêter dans le même espace que Sam.

\- Oh qui parle'' Sam aurait dû s'arrêter, mais il savait qu'il avait bien cherché lorsque Dean le gifla fort. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Sa colère se calma d'un coup, il avait l'impression d'un manque d'injustice. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il était tellement inquiet pour son idiot de grand frère.

Dean ne dit rien du tout, il prit ses affaires et remonta l'escalier. Sam détestait lorsque son frère se comportait comme ça. Il avait l'impression de revenir à ses sept ans lorsqu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et que son aîné l'avait puni pour ça. Il remonta aussi, il pensait qu'ils allaient enfin réussir à parler mais c'était raté. Il savait qu'un jour, son frère allait exploser et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec lui. Dean était dans la salle de bain tant mieux. Il grimpa dans son lit. Il avait passé quasi quatre heures à poireauter alors que Bobby lui avait demandé d'aller se coucher et de ne pas attendre son crétin d'aîné.

Il mit sa couverture sur lui, et essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir. Sa joue droite lui faisait encore mal. Dean lorsqu'il frappait, c'était pour lui faire sentir comment il se sentait réellement. Il caressa l'endroit douloureux pour faire atténuer la douleur. Son frère ne voulait pas lui parler. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été stupide. Sam savait que Dean allait prendre beaucoup de temps pour comprendre son geste. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans ce monde. Il souffrait trop pour ça et la raison était dans la salle de bain. Comment annoncer à son propre frère qu'il était amoureux de lui ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ?

Il se sentait tellement mal, autant étranger à ce monde. Avoir ce genre de sentiment envers quelqu'un de sa famille était vraiment malade. Dean était tout pour lui mais avouer l'inavouable c'était trop pour lui. Il renifla, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il détestait se sentir misérable. Lorsque Bobby avait annoncé que Dean rentrait pour dîner, il avait été tout content mais lorsqu'il n'était pas venu au bout d'une heure Sam savait qu'il perdait petit-à-petit son frère. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il voulait se calmer lorsqu'il sentit les pas de Dean venir dans la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas être encore cet enfant qui demandait toujours un câlin à son grand frère avant de dormir parce qu'il se sentait mal. Il renifla encore, merde. La pièce était devenue silencieuse, son aîné l'avait entendu. ''V _oilà, tu donnes une autre raison à Dean de penser que tu resteras toujours un enfant_ '' pensa-t-il.

Il sentit un corps s'allonger à côté de lui. Des bras vinrent l'enlacer.

\- De…

\- Demain, on parlera Sammy'' murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur son front. Sam le serra tellement fort par peur de le voir disparaître pour de bon. Il s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de son frère, son protecteur depuis toujours.

XOXOXOXOX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était que six heures du matin. Dean avait horreur de se réveiller tôt. Il n'allait pas chasser alors pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient-ils ouverts ? Il regarda dans la chambre un peu perdu. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, il était tellement fatigué après ce qu'il avait fait hier et ajoutant à l'équation Sam, rien n'était facile dans sa vie. Il frotta ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier dans son sommeil. Il essaya de le réveiller calmement, mais son cadet bougeait frénétiquement de gauche à droite, s'il continuait comme ça, il se fera du mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam se calma en revenant à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux confusément, sa respiration était forte :

\- Dean…''murmura-t-il, Dean avait l'impression de trouver un Sammy de huit ans qui faisait un cauchemar sur un monstre et qu'il l'appelait pour venir le consoler et le chasser.

\- Je suis là, petit frère'' dit-il en le tenant dans ses bras. Il détestait lorsque son cadet faisait ce genre de cauchemar.

\- Je suis désolé'' pleura-t-il,- je ne…

\- Reprends-toi, Sam'' dit-il pour l'instant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mettre ça sur le tapis tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris son café du matin et surtout après avoir évacué cette rancune qu'il avait contre son frère,- ce n'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemar.

Il était le roi de l'esquive et il en était fier pour le moment. Il se détacha de Sam qui émit un son plaintif. Dean savait qu'il faisait souffrir son frère mais lui aussi avait besoin d'une pause avant d'attaquer ce sujet qui allait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, on se rejoint en bas''dit-il avant de sortir, il voulait couper court à leur conversation. Il savait qu'il avait laissé son cadet en pleure dans la chambre mais pour l'instant, il devait penser un peu pour lui. Depuis tout petit, il n'avait que Sammy dans sa tête et dans sa bouche.

Sam était son univers, tout tournait autour de lui. Dean a toujours tout fait en fonction de son cadet. C'était incroyable car dans d'autre famille, personne ne faisait ça. Il avait toujours su que c'était un peu bizarre, voir malsain mais personne n'était dans leur situation. Depuis ses quatre ans, depuis qu'il avait eu Sammy dans ses bras, il savait qu'il devait le protéger. Sa mère était morte lorsque son cadet n'avait que quelques jours et lui quatre ans. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour pleurer la disparition de Mary Winchester qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités en main car leur père n'en était plus capable. Pour John, son seul objectif, était de trouver l'homme aux yeux jaunes en négligeant complètement ses deux enfants.

Dean ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou avoir pitié de lui. Il avait toujours été admiratif de son père lorsqu'il s'agissait de chasser mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère, c'était tout autre chose. Peut-être que c'était malsain de comment il pensait, mais son cadet était à lui et à lui seul. Il l'avait éduqué, pris soin de lui alors que leur père était aux abonnés absents durant plusieurs mois voire année lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une piste pour l'homme aux yeux jaunes. Dean ne s'était jamais plaint. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait eu une mission, prendre soin de son petit frère et il le faisait encore et toujours.

Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, Sam n'était plus là. Il s'habilla vite avant de descendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser son petit frère pour l'instant. C'était peut-être puéril, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Eh bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?''dit Bobby, assit sur une chaise en train de prendre son café,- tu es sûr que ça va.'' Dean roula des yeux en guise de bonjour,- toi, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied.

Bobby aimait beaucoup taquiner de temps en temps l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Oh ça va,'' dit Dean en se servant une tasse du café, il s'assit aussi pour tenir compagnie à Bobby.

\- Est-ce que tu es tombé du lit ?'' dit Bobby en buvant son café en feuilletant le journal de temps en temps.

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu pars en chasse ?!'' dit-il en le regardant. Certes, Bobby aimait se réveiller tôt, mais il savait qu'il avait autre chose.

\- Oui'' il allait parler lorsque Sam rentra dans la cuisine,- bonjour, Sam.

\- Bonjour, Bobby. Tu pars en chasse ?

\- Oui comme j'ai répondu à ton frère'' dit-il alors que les deux frères le regardaient. Il était prêt à partir, il n'allait pas servir d'intermédiaire,- je vais me préparer.

Il se leva tandis que Sam s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table en essayant d'esquiver les regards que Dean lui jetait. Ces deux frères allaient le tuer un jour, Bobby était certain. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas comme tous les autres ? Il partit vers sa chambre en les laissant dans un silence pesant et lorsqu'il était revenu avec ses affaires, ils étaient toujours dans la même position.

\- Bon je pars, mais j'espère à mon retour que vous allez vous entendre, bande d'idiots'' dit-il en les prenant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très câlin mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux, il le faisait.

\- Au revoir, Bobby'' dit Sam en fermant la porte alors que Dean montait les escaliers. Il soupira, pourquoi ils étaient comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à ses neuf ans lorsque par un coup du hasard, il avait fait flipper son frère comme jamais en allant tout seul jouer au parc.

Dean était son grand frère et il devait lui obéir mais l'autorité n'avait jamais été son fort même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son aîné. Il l'aimait à en crever, Dean était son monde. Il fit de même en montant les escaliers. Il respira avant de rentrer dans leur chambre, il le voyait assit dans son lit.

\- Dean, il faut qu'on parle''dit-il en s'asseyant dans son propre lit, mettre de la distance était la seule solution, s'il voulait avoir une vraie conversation avec son frère,- je suis désolé.

\- Désolé'' murmura le brun sarcastique.

\- J…je'' il bégaya, comment son frère arrivait toujours à le mettre dans cet état ?

\- Désolé, tu es désolé, bien sûr que tu l'es''dit-il en le regardant directement,- en faisant la chose la plus stupide, tu voulais me faire du mal.

\- Non…'' il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah c'est réussi alors, qu'est-ce que t'avais dans ta petite tête, Sammy ?'' sa voix était enrouée comme brisée et le cœur du cadet ne fit qu'un tour.

\- J'avais mal, j'ai mal…j…j…j'aurais aimé que tu n'arrives jamais à me…'' mais il fut coupé par une gifle qui le fit crier.

\- Fils de, tu entends ce que tu dis. À ce point, tu voulais me laisser, alors pour toi je ne compte pas.

\- Dean…'' il gémit en essayant de calmer son frère qui voyait rouge,- tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça si c'est pour essayer de te tuer, de te s…suicider, bon sang'' sa voix était forte et résonnait dans la chambre. Sam avait peur de ce que son aîné pouvait faire dans cet état,- le pire ce sont tes mensonges'' le cadet voyait que le brun essayait de se retenir. Dean le frappait rarement.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, te mentir, mais il y a des choses que je ne veux pas que tu saches.

\- Sam'' il grogna,- je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête, mais je suis ton grand frère et tu dois me dire quand ça ne va pas. Tu te rends compte que je t'ai vu grandir, prononcer ton premier ''De'' et te voir faire tes premiers pas.

\- Dean…

\- Laisse-moi finir'' dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son cadet,- sans toi, je ne sais pas qui je suis parce que tu me définis, Sammy'' c'était la première et unique fois qu'il disait ça à son petit frère,- tu es à moi'' sa voix était plus douce,- et te voir faire ça m'a brisé le cœur, Samuel,- les larmes de son petit frère coulaient en essayant de demander silencieusement pardon que Dean aura du mal à lui accorder,- j'ai l'impression de ne pas te reconnaître, Sam'' dit-il en le regardant,- dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, il voulait confesser ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur, dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. C'était hors de question, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il regarda son aîné dans les yeux, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait à la chamade, il devait juste faire un pas dans la direction de son frère.

\- Depuis mes dix, onze ans, je me pose des questions sur moi. J…je, j'ai peur de ta réaction'' il prit une longue respiration,- parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai et ton opinion est tellement important pour moi'' il murmura, ses yeux étaient en larmes mais c'était hors de question qu'elles coulent,- tu n'as même pas idée. Tu as tellement fait pour moi plus que n'importe qui. Tu es mon grand frère, mon tout'' Dean le regarda enfin, il allait le dire,- j'ai mis un mot sur ça, il y a longtemps mais…

\- Ça va aller, Sam. Je suis là et je resterais toujours'' il l'encouragea. Le cadet gratta sa tête en agrippant ses cheveux fortement, il n'était plus si sûr, il avait besoin d'un ancrage.

\- J'ai besoin de toi'' dit-il et Dean comprit comme toujours, il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler,- j...je suis-moi, je me vois en tant que tel'' il soupira avant d'annoncer, il n'aimait vraiment pas les étiquettes,- je suis bisexuel.

Il se décolla de son frère pour voir sa réaction. Il avait tellement peur qu'un seul sourire de la part de son aîné le soulagea.

\- Sammy, rien de ce que tu pourras dire me fera sortir de ta vie'' dit-il en le reprenant encore dans ses bras,- il fallait juste me parler, pas faire ce genre de connerie.

\- Je suis désolé'' et cette fois-ci, Dean accepta ses excuses comme ça venait, sans mensonge, sans rancœur, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je suis fier de toi comme toujours'' sa voix était douce comme une mélodie aux oreilles du cadet, qui agrippa sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Je suis désolé'' répéta Sam encore et encore comme un récital sans le vouloir.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Je le savais déjà, Doc mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche était un soulagement.

\- Je comprends tout à fait''dit-elle en notant dans son calepin,- et vous dans tout ça ?

\- Ça va, encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il ne me l'a tout simplement pas dit.

\- Réfléchissez juste un petit peu'' elle parla en voulant le pousser un peu, la réponse était toute simple,- qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sam ne voit que vous.

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait une petite idée mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de débattre de son état d'âme. Il sourit, mal à l'aise était un mot faible devant ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son jour. La dernière chasse l'avait carrément épuisé et bientôt ils allaient quitter cette ville de malheur pour de nouveaux horizons selon Bobby, ce qui était assez rare.

\- Monsieur Winchester, vous allez bien ?

Il hocha la tête ne voulant pas trop la préoccuper, il fallait qu'il le dise ou pas. C'était ses affaires, maintenant il devait juste s'occuper de son frère.

\- Je vais bien juste un peu perdu. Je ne comprends pas son acte, mais je comprends sa douleur mais aujourd'hui il va mieux, même beaucoup mieux.

Elle hocha la tête en sachant que son client ne voulait plus parler de ça, elle voulait maintenant entrer dans un autre point selon son cadet qui était sensible à son aîné. Ils parlèrent tous les deux, il n'était pas trop content de ces questions qu'elle faisait à propos de son père. Il était prêt à sortir avant l'heure. Rare étaient les gens qui le mettaient en rogne et en colère. Il avait annoncé à la psychologue que lui et Sam devaient s'absenter durant un mois. Bien sûr comme il avait compris, elle n'était pas très contente en lui disant que son frère avait besoin de stabilité mais ne dit plus rien lorsque l'aîné annonça de vive voix que Sam allait où il allait, il était en charge point barre. Elle lui sourit, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, Alessandra lui rappelait sa mère. Il se calma d'un coup, le temps passa avant de lui dire un dernier au revoir. L'aîné devait admettre qu'elle faisait du bon boulot.

Après sa séance, il était parti chez Bobby. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : la nouvelle chasse qu'ils allaient faire. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes pour une nouvelle aventure.

\- Ça va ?'' dit Bobby en descendant quelques armes.

\- Oui, où est Sam ?

\- En haut…'' il hocha la tête et partit voir son frère qui était assit sur son lit en train de ranger quelques affaires.

\- Au moins cinq ans c'est déjà pas mal'' murmura Sam en mettant ses livres dans son sac de voyage.

\- Hey, ça va ?!

\- Ah te voilà, j'en sais rien, Dean.'' dit-il en voyant que son frère allait répliquer,- je comprends, c'est notre boulot. Ça va me manquer la maison de Bobby.

Dean sourit :

\- Sam, on part qu'un mois. Arrête de dramatiser, Samantha'' dit sourit intérieurement.

\- Et alors…

\- Je sais, Sammy'' dit-il en lui souriant, en le comprenant,- aller, tout le monde en bas''dit il en prenant ses affaires.

Sam sourit en roulant des yeux alors que son frère fermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Prochaine destination…'' murmura Sam.

\- Minnesota pour une chasse''dit-il en descendant les escaliers,- enfin sur la route''murmura-t-il pour ne pas que son cadet ne l'entende. Il se sentait à nouveau chez lui.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nb :** Lemon

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

'' _Sans crier gare, l'amour fondit sur moi, m'enveloppa, me souleva dans les airs, me remit d'aplomb et je posai sur le monde un regard tout neuf, comme si je venais de naître_ _.'' de_ Marilyn Monroe

Le corps de Sam était fiévreux depuis leur dernière chasse. Ce métier allait les tuer un de ces jours, ironie du sort. Il ne savait même pas combien de fois, ils étaient morts l'un pour l'autre. Pour les tuer, il suffisait juste de les tuer ensemble. Son cadet était inconscient depuis deux jours, Bobby était parti en chasse avec un autre chasseur depuis deux semaines et lui devait s'occuper de son frère comme d'habitude et il aimait ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, minuit passé, c'était une journée et une fin de soirée plutôt calme. Il avait tout fait pour protéger son petit frère. Ce monde n'était pas un cadeau pour personne, mais ils survivaient comme ils pouvaient depuis toujours. Il regarda les lignes de ses mains, il voyait encore le sang de son cadet. Il avait failli le perdre. Une chasse dangereuse qui tourne en drame. Ils étaient dans un motel de bas étages.

Il ferma les yeux de fatigue, mais il devait rester réveiller, Sam faisait des crises nocturnes depuis l'adolescence. S'il n'était pas là, son petit frère aurait de sérieux problèmes depuis longtemps. C'était moins fréquent ces temps-ci. Il arrangea ses cheveux en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le malheur de dormir alors que Sam était malade, il avait reçut un bon coup de poing dans la figure brisant son nez. C'était assez violant, son cadet était perdu dans les méandres de ses rêves, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Une carafe d'eau était sur le chevet ainsi que quelques trucs à grignoter si la marmotte voulait bien se réveiller. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait bientôt que le brun allait se réveiller.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il fera pour que Sam aille mieux. Il croyait qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi rouge ce jour-là. Son frère était un vrai casse pied qui l'emmerdait depuis toujours. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Sam lui désobéissait parce que cet abruti payait toujours le prix fort. Il ressassa sur cette folle semaine qui avait découlé alors qu'il avait interdit au brun de partir faire la fête.

Peut-être que son cadet était suicidaire, se disait Dean. Il n'avait pas interdit à son jeune frère d'aller à cette minable soirée où les gens se croyaient tout permis. C'était l'innocence de l'âge, ces adolescents qui pensaient être immortels. C'était l'âge de la bêtise. Sam qui ne supportait plus son autorité, faisait tout pour que l'aîné sorte de ses gonds. Dean avait l'impression de trouver un enfant de neuf ans. C'était pire encore. Il regarda l'heure, il était dix heures passés. Il allait lui passer un bon savon et en plus ce petit connard avait osé prendre son bébé. Il voulait vraiment se faire tuer. Il soupira en montant dans une des voitures de Bobby. Il savait où il allait trouver la tête de mule. Il démarra, il allait arriver vers dix heures et demie.

C'était une soirée chez un ami, il connaissait même pas le nom de ce type. Cela ne le rassurait même pas, il allait lui faire honte devant ses amis pour lui apprendre à le respecter. Il était en pleine ébullition, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route, il avait hâte d'arriver. De loin, il pouvait entendre la musique. C'était les voisins qui allaient être contents. Il arriva enfin, il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents dehors en train de jouer à des jeux stupides et immatures. Il était sûr que demain il y aura beaucoup de blessés. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards appréciateurs qui le suivaient, il avait en tête Sam. Il se faisait du souci pour son frère du matin au soir. C'était une pile électrique qui ne savait pas s'arrêter, dire non quand il fallait.

Avant de rentrer, il jeta un coup d'œil au jardin, il y avait un groupe de personnes mais pas son cadet. Il reconnaîtrait Sam entre mille personnes. Il regarda quelques minutes intrigué par ce jeu. Une fille passa le papier de sa bouche à une autre et ainsi de suite. Si le papier venait à tomber, la personne perdait et embrassait en même temps. C'était des jeux auxquels il n'avait jamais joués trop préoccupé à élever un bon à rien qui ne l'écoutait même plus. Il esquiva deux personnes qui venaient en courant pour sortir. C'était des vrais sauvages, ces gens. Il regardait, la soirée battait son plein, la piste de danse était possédée par des adolescents trop ivres ou qui voulaient se la raconter.

Il attrapa le premier venu, il n'avait pas envie de rester ici plus que nécessaire.

\- Hey toi'' il cria pour se faire attendre,- tu as vu Sam ?

\- Qui ?'' le garçon fronça les sourcils en s'approchant.

\- Sam…

\- Désolé, je ne connais pas'' dit-il aussi en criant avant de partir. Dean, de son côté, alla au bar. Comment ils avaient réussi à avoir cette fête, c'était un vrai mystère peut-être parce que c'était une soirée privée où seuls, ceux qui sont invités venaient et connaissaient l'endroit. Il profita aussi en demandant une bière. C'était des ados avec plein de ressources, ce n'était pas lui qui allait arrêter cette fête, seulement son frère l'importait. Il parla un peu avec le barman qui lui expliqua la conception de cette soirée. Il demanda pour son frère heureusement qu'il avait eu une réponse positive mais qui ne lui plut vraiment pas du tout mais alors pas du tout.

\- Merci'' dit-il.

\- De rien'' il partit en montant les escaliers, il y avait trop chambres à l'étage, une salle de bain selon le barman. C'était la deuxième, il ne frappa pas, il aurait dû juste pour ses yeux, il trouva son cadet allongé en train de se bécoter avec un autre garçon. Il claqua la porte pour que le bruit diminue, les adolescents ne l'ont même pas entendu, mais ils sursautèrent lorsque Dean dit :

\- **Samuel Winchester, je suis très déçu de toi** '' il n'avait même pas crié, sa voix était rauque, son corps était tendu.

Sam de son côté ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver, il était en plein batifolage lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son frère et lorsqu'il eut le courage de regarder son aîné, il vit de la tristesse sous la colère. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée alors que l'autre garçon ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- C'était pour ça que tu ne m'as pas écouté'' Dean croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant une position d'attaque,- je rêve, **séparez-vous** '' sa voix était devenue plus rauque, ils firent ce qu'il demanda. Sam se sentait tout à coup gêné,- toi, dégage, j'ai à parler avec cet abruti qui me sert de petit frère.

L'autre ne prit même pas le temps de dire adieu à Sam qu'il courrait pour ne pas se trouver sous ce regard meurtrier qui était celui de Dean. Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, il était dans de beaux draps.

\- Dean'' sa voix était petite, il grimaça un peu, pourquoi était-il sorti sans l'accord de son frère ? Ah oui, pour le faire chier.

\- Il n'y pas de Dean qui tienne'' dit-il furax,- non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Combien de fois je t'ai dis de me dire lorsque tu sors de la maison ?

\- T'as pas voulu que je sorte'' Dean lui jeta un regard noir en disant que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse.

\- Je te jure Sam, si je n'avais pas déduit que tu étais dans cette putain de fête'' il passa sa main sur sa bouche pour se calmer,- tu te rends compte, je sais que tu n'es plus un gamin mais quand même, respect-moi un peu.

\- Je te respect'' dit-il du tac-à-tac,- c'est toi qui me vois toujours comme un bébé.

\- Parce que tu te comportes comme tel, regarde aujourd'hui.

Sam grogna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il boudait. Dean fit un discret sourire. Oui, son petit frère était vraiment un bébé. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien.

\- Sam regarde-moi'' sa voix était plus douce, il avait juste envie de l'étrangler, mais il ne pouvait pas,- Sammy.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça'' Sam le foudroya des yeux.

\- Aieuh, ça fait mal'' dit-il en mettant une main sur son torse à côté du cœur. Il s'assit à côté de son cadet, il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'alcool, il renifla son frère.

\- Désolé'' murmura Sam en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Dean soupira, il allait devoir le punir. C'était connu : des deux, c'était lui le méchant selon certaines personnes.

Il ne disait rien pour l'instant. Il voulait juste profiter de ce calme qui s'était instauré et de voir tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne se préoccupa pas que son cadet était en train d'embrasser un autre garçon mais c'était surtout que cet idiot était un peu pompette. Rien n'allait changer en rien ce qu'il ressentait pour son petit frère. C'était son enfant à lui. C'était une chambre tout à fait banale, un lit, un placard, trois étagères où les chaussures étaient déposées ainsi que des livres en haut. La couleur globale était plus dans le ton rouge noir avec un peu d'orange.

\- Désolé d'être sorti sans ton accord'' murmura Sam en enfouissant sa tête sur le cou de Dean qui frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait peut-être attrapé froid, pas vrai. Il devait repousser Sam, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait ce que son frère voulait vraiment, ils avaient longuement parlé de ce sujet tabou. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir son petit frère, il n'avait pas encore de réponses à lui donner. Il sentit la main de son frère sur sa joue, leur regard se croisèrent. Les yeux de Sam demandaient une question implicite que l'aîné ne pouvait pas refuser. Pourquoi tenter s'expliquer quelque chose d'inexplicable ? Pourquoi s'interdire cette chose qui faisait trembler des centaines de personnes ?

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un intense et doux baiser, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en ressentant leur fraîcheur. Dean ne voulait pas avoir une réaction violente comme il a eu quelques mois auparavant. C'était son frère et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il devait prendre soin de lui et ça, ce n'était qu'une extinction, même si cette petite voix lui disait qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il était devenu fou, que c'était horrible de vouloir son frère comme ça. Sa main caressa la joue de son cadet avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il aimait tant taquiner. Cette peau, que ses dents mordillaient doucement, le délectait. C'était un merveilleux baiser, c'était un doux baiser comme une caresse matinale. Sam savait s'y faire pour lui faire perdre la tête, ce parfum enivrant qui l'entourait, rendait l'aîné dingue voulant plus approfondir dans cet interdit qui faisait monter la chaleur. C'était la suave de saveur, leurs langues se jouaient, se taquinaient. Dean l'embrassait d'une bouche vorace, sa langue prenant possession de ses lèvres alors que leurs salives se mêlaient. Leurs mains étaient partout: les siennes sur ses fesses, ses hanches, sa taille fine; les siennes sur son torse, son ventre, son entrejambe. Ici, n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il s'en fichait grandement, le désir était trop fort, il fallait qu'il le possède.

Dean déposa quelques baisers sur le cou de son cadet, l'effleurant en entendant le gémissement de Sam qui inclina sa tête en arrière délicatement, il déposa un nouveau baiser qui le fit frissonner, ses joues se coloraient de rouge, son souffle était erratique. Sa main gauche passa sous le tee shirt blanc tandis que l'autre main sous son pantalon, Sam gémissait de plaisir. Heureusement que la maison toute entière était en pleine fête. Ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. Le monde n'existait plus. Ils se voulaient entièrement. C'était un désir qui ne cessait de grandir, d'évoluer en les rendant dingue.

Dean a été jaloux de voir Sam embrasser ce garçon pour se venger. Son cadet était comme ça lorsqu'il voulait le faire souffrir et c'était l'idée du siècle. Heureusement que Dean avait réussi à se contenir pour ne pas frapper cette chose qui était en train d'embrasser son frère sur ce lit où son frère déboutonnait son pantalon. Il aurait dû l'arrêter, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ça mais les hormones de son cadet plus les siennes n'aidaient pas.

Son cadet posa sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon, puis il se mit à genoux devant lui tout en baissant son pantalon et son boxeur pour libérer son pénis en érection, dressé en direction de ses lèvres pulpeuses, gorgé de sang. Sam lécha sa lèvre supérieure d'envie puis lécha doucement son gland de l'extrémité de la langue. La sensation était divine, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, son petit frère prit son sexe en bouche, lentement, l'engouffrant sur toute sa longueur avant d'entamer des va-et-viens. Ses mains jouaient, caressaient ses testicules doucement en le faisant languir. Son corps tremblait d'anticipation, de vouloir posséder cette bouche qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

C'était une délicieuse friandise que Sam s'appliquait à titiller avec sa langue, la parcourir, la suçoter. Il s'accéléra sur son membre, Dean sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir plus longtemps. Des gémissements remplissaient la chambre, le grognement de l'aîné alors que Sam était prit dans un tourbillon de saveurs et d'odeurs qui l'excitait un peu plus. Sentir son frère balancer doucement son bassin alors que son sexe s'enfonçait plus dans sa bouche l'emmenant vers l'orgasme. Il sentit le liquide couler tout au long de sa gorge, alors que sa langue lapait toujours ce bout de chair.

\- Sammy'' sa voix était rauque lorsque son cadet le poussa sur le lit, en se mettant sur ses genoux, son pantalon et son boxeur avait complètement disparu.

\- Je suis tout à toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux…'' murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le cou, Dean poussa un gémissement.

\- Pas comme ça, je ne t'ai pas préparé,'' Sam vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- J'en ai envie.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors fait-le'' dit Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un coup Sam se retrouva le ventre sur le lit, son frère en train de caresser, de malaxer ses fesses.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais…

\- Est-ce que je l'ai fait un jour ?'' sa voix était pleine de doute et de sarcasme, il gémit lorsque son frère lui donna une petite fessée,- Dean'' se plaignit.

\- Tu l'as mérité' Sam allait parler, mais se tut lorsqu'il sentit sa langue sur son anus qui le léchait délicatement puis très sauvagement, un régal, ses mains qui écartaient ses fesses tout en les agrippant fermement. Sam émit un gémissement de plaisir à l'intrusion de la langue dans son entrée suivi de ses doigts. Il alternait entre léchouille et doigté, caressant ses fesses, de temps en temps son frère suçait un bout de sa chair faisant ressortir le rouge. Le cadet n'en pouvait plus, Sam réagissait à tout ce que son aîné faisait. C'était une torture délicieuse qui l'emmenait à chaque fois vers l'orgasme. La sueur perlait sur son corps sous cette chaleur d'été, la pièce était incendiée par leur ébat, il se cambra, il voulait le sentir en lui, oh oui, il le désirait qu'il le prenne maintenant.

Dean sentait l'impatience de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas le blesser, c'était hors de question, il devait bien le préparer mais lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour sentir cette chair engloutir son sexe. Cette chaleur enivrante qui le rendait dingue qui l'emprisonnait dans ce fourneau incandescent. Ils se sentaient prêts tous les deux, c'était le bon moment même s'ils n'avaient pas conscience que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans cette chambre à tout moment, mais ils voulaient faire qu'un comme au premier jour.

Sam se retourna, Dean le couvrit de baisers sur son ventre, sur son torse faisant trembler son cadet qui avait le souffle coupé, sur son cou, sa joue et sa bouche où leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pour une danse endiablée. Son frère passa une jambe sur son dos, le gland positionné à l'entrée pénétra son petit frère doucement, écartant les muscles qui lui faisait barrage et sentir cette chaleur qui entourait son sexe, l'incendiait même. Il laissa quelques secondes pour que son frère puisse s'habituer. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs langues se jouaient, se mêlaient, leurs salives s'harmonisaient. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un seul être, Sam gémit suivi de Dean qui entama le premier coup.

Sam se rappelait, au début de leur relation, la sensation était toujours aussi drôle mais pas désagréable, il cria en sentant le plaisir monter dans son corps, le faisant voir flou. Son frère continuait ses mouvements très forts, très profonds alors que Sam criait pour avoir plus. Il le pilonnait intensément un petit peu puis ralentissait avant de recommencer à nouveau sous les cris de frustration de son cadet qui était au bord de la jouissance. L'aîné n'arrêtait pas de se retirer et de le reprendre à chaque fois plus fort et plus vite. Sam ne contrôlait plus son corps, il sentait son ventre s'échauffer, ses spasmes étaient plus violents. Il voyait trouble, son cœur était en chaleur, leurs regards se croisaient et ne se quittaient plus. Il ferma les yeux sous l'intense plaisir en sentant son frère s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui et ses bruits de succion, lorsque le pénis rentrait dans son anus, le rendaient encore plus fébrile.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte laissant échapper des gémissements, des râles, Dean suçait son cou à côté de la pomme d'Adam qui intensifia le plaisir de son petit frère et qui entoura fortement ses jambes sur sa taille. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, plus précis.

\- Vas-y… vas-y grand frère'' murmura-t-il sur son oreille. Sam savait que ces mots rendaient toujours Dean dingue d'une certaine façon. C'était l'interdit qui était plus délicieux, plus beau, plus enivrant, plus salissant.

Les mouvements étaient plus furieux, il sentait le pénis à l'intérieur de lui qui l'ouvrait en deux. Cette sensation d'être pris, d'être totalement à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre était impudique, sensuel. Sam avait l'impression que son frère voulait le dévorer tout cru, ils étaient à deux doigts de venir, leurs souffles étaient entrecoupés, Dean plongea le regard vert dans celui de son frère. C'était un court instant, ils avaient l'impression de s'envoler.

\- Jouis en moi, Dean'' murmura Sam au bord de l'explosion.

\- Sammy'' grogna l'aîné, sa voix était rauque d'avoir tant crié.

Ils prenaient du plaisir, ils grognaient, l'aîné mordilla l'oreille droite de Sam en donnant encore quelques coups de reins bien placé, ils sentirent tous les deux une vague de plaisir les submerger. Dean éjacula à l'intérieur de son frère. Le liquide s'échappait où son anus se contractait. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leur corps transpirait, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient alors que Dean s'affaissait à côté de son petit frère qu'il ne voulait pas écraser de tout son poids. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant en se touchant, en se caressant. C'était un moment unique à eux.

Leur relation avait toujours été fusionnelle, il n'avait pas pris longtemps pour accepter qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde. Ça pouvait paraître cliché, mais son petit frère était tout pour lui. Sam Winchester était le centre de son univers. Il avait suffi d'une seule journée pour qu'ils retombent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. C'était Sam qui était le plus heureux du monde.

\- Ne t'avise plus d'embrasser une autre personne que moi'' murmura Dean en caressant les cheveux de Sam qui lui souriait de toute ses dents.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Dean'' dit la psychiatre, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se concentrer,- si je peux me permettre, quand cette relation a commencé, juste pour se situer dans vos souvenirs ?

Dean avait omis bien sûr leur relation sexuelle ainsi que la chasse qui avait un peu mal tourné cette semaine-là.

\- Il avait seize ans à cette époque'' dit-il un peu gêné, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à raconter ce genre de chose mais au moins, il savait que ces mots n'allaient pas sortir de cette pièce, cette plante était ridiculement verte aujourd'hui, se disait Dean alors qu'Alessandra le regardait amusée. Il était le chef de l'esquive ces temps-ci.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous avez ressenti, ce que vous avez fait pour maintenir cette relation !

\- Il n'y a rien à entretenir, Doc'' murmura Dean plus pour lui-même que pour elle, elle lui sourit,- c'est Sam. Je le connais depuis toujours, certes il y a eu des durs moments entre nous.

Elle écrit quelque chose dans son calepin, c'était la première fois que son psychiatre lui a autorisé à boire quelque chose dans ce lieu. C'était mieux pour le détendre.

\- Racontez-moi un peu la situation'' elle l'encouragea. Elle n'était pas ici pour juger, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Alessandra était ici pour les aider à aller de l'avant, c'était son métier. Elle trouva leur cas tellement passionnant, mais elle ne le leur dira jamais bien que la brune était sûre que le cadet des Winchester savait.

\- Je vis une histoire d'amour avec Sam'' il rougit sous le regard attendri de la femme. Elle devait se tenir de montrer ses émotions, mais elle était fière d'avoir pu débloquer cette conversation, elle avait prit quelques semaines avant de réussir à mettre le sujet sur la table,- le problème, c'est que Sam est mon frère'' dit-il avant de répondre,- il n'y a pas vraiment de problème, c'est mon frère et je l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à les dissocier, je vois mon Sammy comme un tout comme je lui ai déjà répété des millions de fois lorsqu'une fille s'approche trop près de moi'' il dit sur le ton de la rigolade, elle se retenait aussi de rire. L'aîné des Winchester était quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu honte de vos sentiments ?'' elle demanda, c'était des questions de routine.

\- Honte de mes sentiments !'' il dit doucement comme en cherchant l'anomalie dans cette phrase,- c'est comme dire que j'ai honte de mon frère. Bien sûr, j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais c'était par rapport au regard des autres, de la société, mais je ne ferais rien pour blesser Sammy, je préfère mourir que dire que j'ai honte.

\- Et si dans votre jeunesse lorsque Sam annoncerait qu'il vous aimait mais que vous ne ressentiez rien pour lui. Comment réagirez-vous ?

Dean resta silencieux en pensant à ce que la psychiatre venait de dire.

\- Je ne réagirais pas mal parce que je n'avais et je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir. Bien sûr, le dire c'est facile mais être confronté c'est autre chose. Lorsque Sam m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je n'étais pas capable de lui donner une réponse, j'étais resté comme une statue, mais de fil en aiguille je me suis rendu compte que j'avais que Sam dans ma bouche et mes pensées et que je ferais tout pour lui. Ce que je ressens pour lui c'est quelque chose de totale, ce n'est même pas ce pauvre mot qui englouti tout et n'importe quoi. J'aurais aimé avoir autre chose _''qu'amour''_ pour décrire cette nuance de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est délimité par ces mots alors que tout le monde veut aller au-delà'' elle dit en notant d'autres mots avant de demander,- comment votre père a réagi à cette relation ?'' Dean comprit que c'était de Bobby qu'elle parlait. Son vrai père était mort depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il l'a bien prit ou mal prit parce que c'est dur de saisir les pensées de Bobby'' il dit en buvant son soda,- il ne nous a pas regardé de travers, je suis sûr qu'il savait déjà même avant moi. Bobby nous connaissait bien et de perdre notre père adoptif a été un coup dur pour nous deux mais la seule chose qu'ils nous a dit c'était _"bande d'idiot, bande d'incapable vous allez un jour me tuer'_.

Il rigola, elle le vit s'essuyer ses larmes discrètement, elle était aussi émotive :

\- C'était Bobby tout craché. Tant qu'on s'aime et qu'on est consentant, je ne vois pas de problème mais bien sûr on fait attention, je fais attention à ce que mon petit frère ne soit pas blessé durant cette relation parce que c'est plus compliqué lorsque c'est dans la famille. Il est tout ce qui me reste et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre,'' il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle,- je sais que notre couple peut choquer lorsque les personnes se rendent compte qu'on est frère, on ne cache rien, mais on ne le crie pas sur les toits non plus.

Il y a eu un moment de silence, Dean perdu dans ses pensées tandis que la psychiatre formulait d'autres questions tout en lisant le langage corporel de Dean pour voir s'il était prêt à avouer un peu plus. C'était compliqué parce qu'elle gagnait des petites batailles par-ci et par-là, mais elle allait gagner la guerre un de ces jours avec son patient.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de la _''fuite''_ de Sam et de ce que vous avez ressenti ?'' elle demanda en utilisant le mot fuite pour calmer un peu l'esprit de Dean parce que pour lui, c'en était une.

Dean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il gratta sa tête tout en soupirant :

\- Quand il est parti à la fac, malgré le manque, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une bonne chose, ne lui dites jamais ça'' elle sourit,- qu'avec la séparation, je l'oublierais plus facilement sans me rendre compte que je nourrissais déjà des sentiments '' _incestueux_ '' pour lui parce qu'il faut mettre ce mot apparemment'' il dit en bougeant ses sourcils, bon sang Dean était le pire comédien du monde, se disait-elle,- mais cela n'a pas du tout été le cas. Au contraire, j'avais à la fois envie et peur d'être seul sans lui. C'était logique, j'ai passé ma vie à l'élever et cet idiot ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois pour dire qu'il allait bien. J'ai mis tout ça dans le même compte en me disant que c'était normal de ressentir le départ de mon frère comme une déchirure dans le cœur. Ça a fait mal, il y a eu une fraction de seconde ce jour-là où je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal'' il fit une pause,- cette pensée m'est restée dans la tête durant des années parce que dans d'autres familles, il n'y a pas ça.

Elle continua à écrire tout en l'écoutant. Elle ne manquait qu'un quart d'heure avant que la séance ne se termine :

\- Comment était votre relation avant son départ ?

\- C'était une relation calme avec des hauts et de bas. Je me rends compte qu'on a toujours été très tactile, on a toujours été trop proche, on dormait toujours dans le même lit jusqu'à l'âge de ces douze ans, on était tout le temps ensemble. C'est peut-être ce qui a renforcé le désir de Sam pour moi. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de plus d'espace, mais je ne lui pardonne toujours pas. Je me préoccupe tout le temps de lui, je veux savoir où il va et avec qui.

\- Pendant toutes ces séances vous vous comportez comme un parent hélicoptère.

\- C'est quoi ça ?'' il demanda, intrigué.

\- C'est des parents qui sont excessivement impliqués dans la vie de leur enfant. Très, voire trop présents dans le quotidien de leur bambin, ces parents n'hésitent pas à intervenir au moindre soucis : ils font le « taxi » en emmenant partout leurs enfants, en leur proposant des tonnes d'activités extrascolaires, en multipliant les rendez-vous avec leurs enseignants pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien en classe, et évidemment, en les surveillant de près.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça'' dit Dean en sachant pertinemment qu'il était encore plus mauvais que ça.

\- Haha, d'accord comme vous le dites'' elle dit avant de changer de sujet,- racontez-moi le jour où votre frère a réussi à dire qu'il vous aimait ?

\- J'aurais aimé un autre souvenir parce que ce jour-là je n'ai pas bien réagi c'est-à-dire que je suis resté statufié comme un gros con.

XOXOXOXOX

Est-ce que son Sam, son Sammy, son cadet venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait pas de façon fraternelle mais d'une autre façon ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Ils ne connaissaient pas la même valeur qu'une autre famille lambda parce que toute famille était différente. Dean ne connaissait pas la baignade des valeurs de ses parents. Tout ce à quoi il s'est confronté, c'était avec son frère qui le questionnait, voire parfois le rejetait à cause de son autorité envers lui. L'obéissant ou le désobéissant dans son éducation propre qui parfois avait des réactions soit merveilleuses soit terribles. Il regarda les yeux de Sam, c'était son Sammy même qui venait de lui annoncer ça.

Ils ont réussi à trouver un semblant de paix, une place particulière qui les rendait trop fusionnel. Dean était conscient maintenant de ça, en entendant les mots prononcés par son frère. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. Il était dans l'indifférence la plus totale ou le contraire. Il y avait beaucoup de question qui entraient et sortaient de sa tête sans pouvoir les poser parce qu'il s'était statufié sur place. Sam attendait une réponse qui peut-être n'arrivera jamais. Dean savait que la relation entre un parent et un enfant était unique. Tout enfant prend un sens particulier en fonction du moment où, pour chaque parent, il s'inscrit dans une vie individuelle, de famille ou de couple : les signaux qu'il envoyait n'avaient rien de sains. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était tout simplement son imagination.

\- **Dean** '' cria presque Sam. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le cadet n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, comme s'il annonçait le beau temps. Ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son frère lui ordonne de lui dire ce qui se passait bien sûr, au début, il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ça mais la fatigue et son désespoir lui firent balancer ces mots. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Oui, non, peut-être, mais il était enfin soulagé en quelque sorte, mais son frère ne répondait pas.

\- Sam de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?'' dit-il abasourdi comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire parce que cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses qu'il essayait de cacher aux plus profonds de lui, ne mettant pas de mot, comme ça pas de peur, pas de rejet, pas de solitude, rien du tout.

\- Dean, je t'en prie'' dit Sam en essuyant les larmes,- je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, pas comme ça'' ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Dean regardait cet être qui était son frère lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Sam n'était pas envolé, son cadet, son bébé qu'il avait tenu dans les bras dans son enfance n'avait pas disparu pour le remplacer par quelque chose de totalement bizarre, c'était toujours son Sammy qui venait de lui annoncer ça.

Il observait son cadet, c'était toujours les mêmes mimiques lorsque le petit, façon de parler, était en conflit. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses yeux se plissaient, ses joues rosées et sa lèvre inférieure mordillée. Il se rappelait de la bêtise que Sam avait fait lorsqu'il avait huit ans. C'était un jour comme tous les autres lorsque son cadet avait détruit plusieurs verres sous la colère parce qu'il ne voulait pas manger ses petits pois aux carottes. Ça a été l'une de ces journées les plus épuisantes ou lorsqu'il avait dix ans, Sam a eu l'idée de grimper à un arbre pour montrer aux autres qu'il était le meilleur, ce jour-là, ils étaient allés directement à l'hôpital ou cette fois, à ces quinze ans où il a eu la brillante idée du siècle de faire un salto arrière devant l'école. C'était des jours comme ça où Dean se demandait où était passé ce petit si obéissant.

\- Samuel Winchester, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire !'' Sam frémit en toute connaissance de cause lorsque son frère mettait de la distance et c'était toujours par son nom complet qu'il arrivait,- je suis ton frère.

\- Je le sais ça, mais je n'y peux rien, je garde ça en moi depuis longtemps, Dean'' il murmura,- ça me fait mal. J'en ai fini de te mentir, j'en ai fini de te dire que des conneries, je ne veux plus voir ce regard que tu me lances lorsque je mens à ce propos, grand frère'' les larmes lui montaient aux yeux,- de toute façon, c'est de ta faute.

\- Ma faute ?'' dit Dean abasourdit en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu avais posé des limites…

\- Donc c'est ma faute parce que j'ai voulu tout te donner !

\- Oui

\- Le monde ne tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi, Sammy'' Dean le regarda sans savoir pourquoi, l'atmosphère s'était détendue,- oui, Sam c'est toujours la faute du grand frère, c'est toujours ta faute Dean'' dit-il sarcastique mais amusé au fond de lui,- tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin.

\- C'est même pas vrai…

\- Voilà la phase typique que tu me sors à chaque fois que tu ne veux pas prendre tes responsabilités.

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça ?

Dean soupira, ils étaient partis un peu loin. Il regarda son frère qui s'asseyait sur le canapé, il le suivit mais resta à une bonne distance.

\- Sammy, tu ne m'aimes pas'' sa voix était douce et tranquille, il parlait à un enfant en ce moment.

\- Si je t'aime…

\- Tu es tout le temps collé à moi, bien sûr que tu as des sentiments confus envers moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Dean, je t'interdis de dire ça.

Dean lui expliqua par a+b que le cadet ne ressentait qu'un symptôme le plus important et le plus révélateur de l'immaturité affective. Sam croyait l'aimer, mais ce n'était certainement pas un amour avec le grand A que des conneries. Le brun confondait peut-être être amoureux et aimer. C'était une confusion malheureuse un peu plus répandue, d'autant que les manifestations sensorielles de cette émotion comme le cœur qui bat vite, l'impatience, le désir sexuel entretenait ce malentendu. Être amoureux signifiait désirer sexuellement une autre personne, d'où cette impatience à plaire, à être désiré, à être ensemble, à se toucher. Dean avait peur que Sam ne ressente qu'une utopie, une illusion transformant la réalité en conte de fée.

Ce n'était pas très sain, Dean voulait démêler le vrai du faux en faisant part de leur lien de sang, leur vie, leur quotidien et ce sentiment que son frère ressentait pour lui. Peut-être que s'était juste un béguin passager qui sait. Un désir que son cadet n'a pas été capable de combler donc, il le transférait vers lui. Bien sûr, Sam n'était aucunement d'accord sur ce qu'il disait. Il devait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas blesser son petit frère ni lui d'ailleurs. Il le ressentait comme s'ils étaient une identité unique, illusoire réuni en une seule personne. Sam lui avait expliqué par a+b pourquoi il l'aimait ?

Dean ne criait pas après Sam, il ne faisait pas de scandale, pourquoi faire ? C'était juste pour se donner en spectacle quand même, il respecte assez son petit frère pour que celui-ci lui donne les raisons de ce sentiment. Cette passion qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix. Dean était complètement conscient mais là maintenant, il ne pouvait donner aucune réponse. Il aurait voulu arrêter son geste, de ne pas pousser son frère alors que leurs mains se touchaient. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt, il avait donné des signaux contradictoires à son frère qui le regarda, blessé.

\- Sam…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris'' dit-il en se levant,- je ne serais que ton petit frère apparemment'' même s'il ne voyait plus le visage de Sam, dans sa voix, il pouvait apercevoir de la souffrance. Pourquoi son cadet le mettait toujours dans cet état, de vouloir le protéger et de le balancer en même temps sur une autoroute. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?'' demanda Alessandra.

\- J'ai pris des semaines pour comprendre qu'il m'aimait plus qu'un frère, en fait il m'aimait en tant que moi. Je n'ai pas fui sa présence en sachant que si je l'avais fait, j'allais le faire souffrir déjà qu'il a commis un suicide à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

\- N'êtes vous pas sorti avec lui à cause de ça ?

\- Hélas non, on comprend qu'on ne peut pas obliger une personne à aimer l'autre. Ça, Sammy l'avait bien intégré. Je lui expliquais aussi que jamais je ne le détesterai parce qu'il a cet amour pour moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne pouvais le rejeter parce que c'est ma famille, c'est mon Sammy, c'est mon monde depuis que je l'ai eu dans mes bras. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir si c'est son cœur qui commande ?

\- C'est très compréhensif de votre part, il n'y pas beaucoup de gens qui sont tolérants à ce sujet.

\- Je sais et je m'en fiche des regards des autres. J'aime mon frère, un point c'est tout. Je lui ai promis de toujours prendre soin de lui et je le fais toujours même si des fois, il me donne envie de l'étrangler.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, c'était leur dernière séance avant quatre mois.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, Dean ?

\- Je me sens bien, on vit une vie calme entre notre travail et notre vie privée. Il y a des hauts et des bas mais pour rien au monde, je ne changerai ça.

Elle hocha la tête et continua à poser des questions sur leur avenir, comment ils se construisaient après tant de pertes.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir dans ces séances, Dean.

\- Pareil, Doc'' dit-il en sortant de la salle. Pour une première fois, Sam l'attendait assis, il salua la psychologue avant qu'ils ne partent. L'aîné avait tellement de souvenir, Bobby qui venait à chaque fois le chercher pour soi disant une chasse, c'était juste que le vieux était toujours inquiet pour lui. Bobby leur manquait terriblement, il prit la place de conducteur avant d'entamer une longue route vers leur prochaine destination : le bunker.

Fin


End file.
